Happily Ever After?
by Mrs.RobertPattinson
Summary: Bellas always dreamed of falling in love and living happily ever after. What happens now that she's married a boy she doesn't know? Can she fall in love with him to make her dream come true? Im reposting this story! R/R!
1. Marriage

**Chapter 1**

"I don't want to!" I was sitting on my bed glaring furiously at my mother.

"You have to and that's final!" I clenched my jaw fighting against the tears that were threatening to fall.

"I'm _not_ going to marry him! We're in the 21st century for crying out loud! People don't do that anymore!"

My mother –Renee– was forcing me to marry into the richest family in town; the Cullen'. I'm supposed to marry Edward Cullen. The thing is I don't know the guy…I've never even seen him. My family got really poor when my father–Charlie– left us not too long ago. I dropped out of school and started working with my friend Mike Newton at his supply store.  
But I wasn't making enough money. Even with my brother and sister–twins– working we didn't make enough.

"Bella I don't want to fight over this," great, here come the waterworks, "We need the money sweetie. You should be happy they picked you. They chose you over Rosalie, can you believe it!"

My sister Rosalie was way prettier than me she looked like a goddess. As did my brother who looks like a god. I was the only plain looking one that didn't look the least bit attractive. I sighed loudly giving in. "Okay. I'll…do it."

It's the day of the wedding and I'm not really here, at least not mentally. I was in a bit of shock as they dressed me and talked to me. It was like I wasn't in control of my body. I couldn't make myself talk or move a lot. It was a miracle I made it down the aisle and repeated what I was supposed when the priest told me to.

I never looked at my new _husbands_ face. I came back from my state of shock when we were in the limo _alone._ Thank goodness it was just a small simple wedding with family and friends. I was staring out the window of the limo trying to avoid seeing him as much as possible.

I didn't turn to him until he cleared his throat, "Isabel–"

"It's Bella." I interrupted him. It was dark in the limo so I still couldn't see his face. It didn't matter anyways, I don't love him and I never will. His voice sounded very angel like though.

"Bella then. You don't have to worry we have separate rooms. None of us wanted this so I won't make you…"

He trailed off probably because he was thinking he wouldn't make me _sleep_ with him; which I definitely won't. "Thanks," I whispered. I was looking down at my hands that were fiddling with my wedding dress. I felt my stomach twist as we approached the gigantic house that was going to be my new home. I was gonna get lost in it, sooner or later.

"You don't have to worry about anyone else. It's just you and me and of course the workers here," I could feel his gaze on me as he spoke.

Could he see the terror I was feeling? Could he even see me in here? I shook my head lightly before staring out the window again. I could feel my heart rise from my chest and enter my throat. It feels like I'm going to puke my heart out. The limo stopped sending my heart into a sprint.

I was still looking out the window when I felt the door open, the cool breeze hitting the left side of my face. I know he's waiting for me to get out but I just couldn't get myself to move. I was hardly breathing. Truth is I didn't like the decision I had just made; I was terrified stiff of it. I eventually stopped staring out the window to stare at the seat across mine.

My whole body felt numb of fear. I never wanted this. Never asked for it. I just…did it…to help my family. I didn't _want_ to live this life. It felt like I had just chosen my death sentence and was in shock of what I chose. I couldn't speak. I couldn't move. I was barely breathing in this nightmare I call reality.

"Bella?" he was calling for me but I didn't turn and look or respond back. I stayed still as if my life depended on it. "Clarice will show you to your room when your ready," he shut the door softly, I didn't even hear it, I just felt the breeze stop hitting the left side of my body.

I could feel the tears threatening to spill. _You did this for a good reason Bella. Nothing bad is going to happen. Keep it together and we can make it through this,_ I thought preventing the tears to brim over. How will we make it through? You can never divorce the man. You'll have to live with him for the rest of your life, with no love, _and_ no life.

I was ruined. This was like my death sentence. I was sentenced to live the rest of my life without love, without ever having a family, with…nothing. I sentenced my life to live with _him_ until _death do us part_. That can be arranged. _What are you thinking? Now you want to murder the man?_ I shook my head from the awful thought.

I can't believe I actually thought about killing him for a second. Maybe I'm evil?

_Your not._

Shut up! You don't know anything.

_I know plenty. I'm you! Duh!_

Oh right. Maybe I'm going insane; that's why I'm hearing the voices and thinking of killing my _husband_?

_Hmmm….maybe you are…wait…no your not I just checked._

How am I not? I'm having conversations with my head.

I took a deep shaky breath and shook the voice away. I stepped out of the limo and followed the maid that was leading the way. The place was _humongous_, I wasn't wrong before; I'd get lost in this house someday; probably sooner than I think. There were butlers behind me carrying in my stuff, which isn't a lot; it felt awkward having other people do things I'd normally do.

We stopped on the third floor to the right, the door that was a maroon color with beautiful old designs on it. She opened the door and let me in like a…servant would. My eyes almost bulged out when I saw how huge my room was. Forget about the house, I was going to get lost in my room. The bed looked like for a princess with the huge headboard that has all four ends as high as the ceiling.

I walked in to find a huge closet, probably as big as a normal sized room; and a bathroom with a shower _and_ a hot tub. I jumped on the bed but didn't quite make it so basically I fell off the bed with a small yelp. The butlers came to my aid immediately.

"Are you alright Mrs. Cullen?"

"Are you hurt?"

I shook my head as I straightened my dress out, "No. I'm fine really. Thanks." I looked up to meet very familiar eyes, "Jacob?" He nodded with a big grin across his face. I let out a weird sort of happy laugh before throwing my arms around him. Jacob is an old family friend. His dad is friends with my no good father, they've been friends since I, Rosalie and Jasper were babies.

When I was born I got real close to Jacob. We see each other as brother and sister. We grew up together but I haven't seen him in years. He hugged me back for a second until someone cleared their throat. He immediately put my arms to my sides and backed away.

"What's wrong?" I asked looking at the other butler that had cleared his throat.

"I'm your _butler_ Mrs. Cullen I'm not _supposed_ to have immediate contact with you. Its strictly business," he sounded like a butler. But as I looked at him, I could still see the old Jacob except his hair was shorter now and he was _way_ taller than me.

I looked down feeling a bit rejected and depressed that I didn't have anyone here. "We'll be leaving now Mrs. Cullen," Clarice said as she led the butlers out. I bit my lip and nodded as they left. They had left me a pair of pajamas on the bed that _weren't _mine.

I guess they'll be hanging my clothes too. I got dressed and freshened up before jumping on the bed once more and _making_ it this time. I slid under the soft furry covers and closed my eyes hoping to wake up on _my _bed hoping it was _all_ a bad dream.

**A/N: I decided to repost this again so I hope new readers enjoy it and old readers enjoy reading it again! **** please review!**


	2. Sibilings

**Chapter 2**

I woke up with a start, making me jump upright in bed. It seems like the nightmare I had was not a nightmare after all; I woke up _here._ That proved that it wasn't. I was suddenly aware of the cotton field that had developed in my mouth. Naturally I jumped out of bed to look for a kitchen. The house was eerily quiet as I walked down stairs looking for the kitchen.

I found the kitchen on the first floor at the very back of the house. I found my way around the kitchen in less time than I thought. By the time I had drunk the glass of water my stomach growled. I set the glass, still half empty, on the huge kitchen island in the middle of the kitchen and opened the fridge to look for something to eat.

"Oh!" I froze at the voice but quickly closed the refrigerator to look at him.

"Umm…sorry I was just…looking for something to eat," my hands were fiddling in front of me, nervously.

"No. It's okay. That's why I was down here actually," his voice didn't sound groggy like you'd think since it was three in the morning.

I watched carefully as my _husband_ (Never liked the word) walked around me and grabbed the cheesecake I was eyeing _before _he interrupted me. He put it on the table and took two forks out, handing one to me. I took it quickly not wanting to show him my shaky hands, "Thanks."

I sat on the stool next to him, yet still on the other side of the island. And started picking at the cheesecake. I didn't want to be here, with him, but I was too hungry to leave. As I was chewing I looked up to see his face clearly. He looked like…a god. He should have chosen Rosalie; they would have made a great couple.

He had blue eyes, like an ocean, and light brown colored hair. He looked absolutely perfect. Yet, I still don't like him. If he would have never existed I wouldn't be here right now.

_Now look at what you're thinking. That's not right and you know it. If anyone around here shouldn't exist; it's us._

I have a point I guess.

I looked down and started eating again. After a few more bites I decided I was full. I got up put the fork in the sink, feeling bad that I gave some maid a chore in the morning but I was too tired to clean it, and started to leave, "'Night." I didn't wait for a response; I walked out of the kitchen exhausted and started climbing those three flights of stairs. Yay me.

I barely had enough energy to jump up on my bed but I managed, after a couple of tries.

I fell asleep fast this time. When I woke up the sun was shining through the curtains of my window. I got up and started getting ready for my day. I walked into my huge closet, which already had all my clothes hung up, and some that were new; I picked out a pair of cute blue jeans and a teal under top with a white chest buttoned shirt that was white with teal hearts on it.

I slipped on my black and white converse and stepped out of the room. It was already nine in the morning and the only ones up were the butlers and maids. I walked carefully downstairs making sure I didn't trip, if I did I'd probably die, and stopped in front of Jacob. "Jacob?"

He was still in butler mode, "Yes, Mrs. Cullen. Can I help you with something?"

I bit my lip a bit mad, "Look I don't care about the rules here you're _my_ friend. You're the only one I know here and…I really need you right now Jacob," he looked down at me a bit resistant.

"Bella, I'll get in trouble for this."

I shook my head, "I'll take the blame Jacob. Please. I just _really_ need a friend right now." He pursed his lips before bending down and embracing me in a tight hug. "Jacob…can't…breathe."

He chuckled, "Sorry. I just…missed you."

I smiled up at him, "Me too. So where's Leah at?" Leah was Jacob's girlfriend; they had been going out since junior high.

"She's at home with Jr."

My eyes widened in surprise at the same time a huge grin spread across my face, "What? You guys had a baby? How come you never told me? I want to see him!" I was practically jumping up and down with happiness.

Something I hadn't felt in a long time. "I never got to tell you guys. We got married when we found out which I was thrilled to do, I love her you know." My happiness started fading away, "I'm sorry. What did I say?"

I shook my head, "No Jacob. I _don't_ know. And I never will. I've doomed myself to live with a guy I don't even know."

He brought me back into his arms and hugged me tight. "It's okay Bells. Something good will happen for you, you'll see." I nodded into his chest too scared my voice might break.

I pulled away when I was sure my voice wouldn't give me away, "You're going to have to show me little Jr. sooner or later. Hey why did you get this job anyways?"

He started walking downstairs with me, slowly. "It was the only thing I was good at. Plus the pay is real good. And if I ever find myself homeless I can just move into the butler rooms here."

I shook my head, "If that _ever_ happens you'll stay in here like family." He smiled at me, "Thanks Bella."

We were on the first floor by now, "You know what this place needs? An elevator. I'm going to kill myself one of these days walking down from my room."

He chuckled lightly, "Still clumsy I see."

I smiled, "Extremely. And it's not fun either." I turned around to face him, "Well I'm gonna eat. I'll see you later Jacob. And just forget about the rules okay?" He kissed the top of my head with a smile and walked away.

I ran my fingers through my hair and turned around. I froze in place. There in front of me was Edward. I slowly put my hand down and waited. He looked a bit mad but he was quiet for a long time.

"What was that?" he asked.

I pursed my lips trying to play stupid, "What was what?"

He clenched and unclenched his jaw, "You know what I'm talking about."

Was he jealous? Or mad because he thinks I'm having an affair in _his_ house? I let out a sigh of defeat, "Nothing. Okay. He's just a friend."

I started walking passed him and into the dining room but he grabbed my arm, "Just a friend?"

I looked down at my arm, a bit alarmed, "Yes, I've known him since I was a kid. Now can you let go? You're hurting me."

He instantly released me looking apologetic, "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to–it just–I don't want any of _that_ going on in my house." I was about to leave but I was curious to find out what "_that_" was.

"What do you mean _that_?" He looked down at the floor then looked back into my eyes and I immediately understood what he meant by "_that_." I clenched my jaw a bit mad, I knew that's what he was thinking it's just I didn't really want him to think that of me you know? "For your information. I'm not _that_ kind of girl." I turned around furious and stalked my way out of the room we were in.

I stopped short when I saw a girl with short black hair sitting at the table. She got up with a smile and came over to hug me. I cringed as the stranger hugged me, "Hi Isabella. I'm Alice. Edwards little sister."

I smiled at her politely, "Call me Bella."

She seemed to notice how nervous I was around her, "Just don't listen to my brother. He's a jerk like that…sometimes…most of the time he's a real gentlemen. But he's been acting different recently."

I nodded as we sat down together on the table, waiting for breakfast to be served.

"Our other brother Emmett lives here too. Don't be alarmed at how buff he is. He's actually really nice." So he lied to me. We weren't living alone. We were living with his siblings.

As soon as Alice finished her sentence Edward walked in with who I assumed was Emmett. Alice was right he _was _huge. Edward still seemed to be ticked off which didn't really matter to me. They sat at the table talking about whatever they were talking about before. Alice ignored them and turned back to smile at me, "So Bella? How old are you?"

That I wasn't expecting, "Seventeen."

She smiled even bigger, if that was possible, "I'm sixteen. Emmett's eighteen. And well Edwards seventeen but you already knew that." I nodded like if I had actually known he was my age. Which I didn't.

The food arrived soon after that. And I ate in silence as the three chatted away. We all basically finished at the same time. They picked up our plates and I excused myself from the table. I went up into my room to brush my teeth. I found Edward waiting for me when I got out of the bathroom, "You ever heard of knocking?"

He crossed his arms over his chest, "I don't have to knock this is _my_ house."

I clenched my jaw, "Actually if I'm right, since we've been married, what's yours is mine right? So I believe it belongs to both of us."

I was putting my white jacket on; with much difficultly I might add, "Actually. Since you're not giving me all of yours. I have a right to not give some of mine." I froze where I stood, my arm halfway through the sleeve.

I was scared now. What if he was the type of husband that abused their wife?

I looked into his eyes searching for the monster he really was when he noticed my alarmed expression, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean–it's just, I'm not happy about this situation. I'd rather be single right now believe me." _Ouch!_ Had to say it to my face didn't you?

I bit my lip lightly as I put the rest of my jacket on. Again I was fighting the tears…but this time because someone said straight up to my face how_ unattractive_ I am. "I'm sorry about that. But this situation isn't exactly fun for me either. To tell you the truth I would prefer death than _this_."

I quickly walked passed him and went down the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Great now he's following me everywhere.

"To work. I'm not going to be asking _you_ for money. I'd rather make it on my own."

**A/N: So what do you guys think so far? Tell me if I made some kind of mistake so I can fix it! Please review! : )**


	3. Partnership

**Chapter 3**

I quickly got out and started walking to work. I had always walked to work; at least from here it wasn't too far. I was happy working. It took my mind off reality; although Mike and Mrs. Newton kept reminding me about it from time to time. It was dark out by the time I got off work. I walked _home_ quickly and got there by eight.

I got in and quickly walked to my room to get some sleep. I knew it was early but I was exhausted. I got ready for bed fast before jumping on my bed and falling asleep. I woke up again to find myself hungry. I sighed and got up to get something to eat.

Hopefully he wasn't there again. I walked in, thankfully to find it empty, and made myself a sandwich. By the time I was finished I was so exhausted I fell asleep against the counter. I remember arms around me and seeing a blurry face but I quickly knocked out again.

When I woke up I was in my room under the warm covers. The reason I woke up was because someone had slipped their arms out from under me. I laid there sleepy but not asleep and soon saw _who_ it was that brought me in. "Thank you."

He turned around to see me, "No problem."

He was about to leave again, "I'm sorry. I'm not usually this mean it's just. I really hate this. I _want_ to blame you but for some reason I just can't. I've realized that this is my entire fault."

He was facing me again, "_Your_ fault? How?"

I sighed heavily, "My parents got divorced because of me. Because my mom defended me when I told them I didn't steal the money they were missing. I knew who had taken it but I couldn't tell on my own brother. When she defended me it turned into something huge, he started telling her that she always defended me and that it wasn't fair to any of them that she cared about me most. Ha, sure didn't feel like she cared when she forced me to do this." To my surprise he was paying very close attention. He was actually leaning against the bed now.

"I don't blame you Bella. I don't blame anyone. I'm actually starting to believe that this was meant to be even if we don't like it." He smiled lightly, "I'll let you go to sleep now. Good night Bella."

"Night," I whispered as I turned around and fell asleep. When I woke up a new decision came to me. I wasn't going to fight this anymore; I _will_ try to at least be friends with Edward. We can't hate each other forever. Can we? I walked up to Jacob and gave him a hug, "So how's the family doing?"

He smiled, "Good. You seem better today."

I smiled, "Yeah I am. Hopefully nobody ruins that mood for me. See you later Jacob." I walked downstairs and entered the kitchen to find all three of them in there waiting already. "Good morning,"

Alice got up to give me a hug, "Morning Bella. How did you sleep?"

I smiled as I sat down, "Good thanks. How about you?"

She smiled back, "Like a baby." I chuckled lightly at her as the food was set in front of us. "So Bella? I was wondering if you'd like me to pick you up after work. That way you don't have to walk home alone and you can actually eat dinner with us."

I blushed lightly, "No its okay you don't have to bother."

She laughed, "Bella, I have nothing to do in this house. And it's not a bother at all. So what time are you off work?"

I blushed a bit more for some reason; I just couldn't help it, "7:30."

She nodded and smiled, "Okay then I'll pick you up at 7:30." I had finished my breakfast already so I got up and went back to my room to brush my teeth. I found Edward waiting for me once again. "Hi."

He was leaning against the bed looking at me, "Bella, I don't want you to go to work."

"I don't care. I'm going," my voice to my surprise came out firm.

"I'm your husband. You're supposed to do what I say."

I clenched my jaw at the word _husband_. "Look, obviously you have no clue what marriage means. It's supposed to be a partnership. Not one person making demands on another. But of course _you_ don't care. All you care about is your image! I was going to try to make amends with you but it looks like that's not going to be possible."

He seemed pissed off but it was hard to read his expression, "You don't know anything. I _do_ care! And I don't care about my image. I can't believe they chose you! Out of all people to choose to be my wife and they had to choose the worst one!"

I stopped the tears from coming this time. I was angry, hurt, and sad; I was bound to cry sooner or later. His expression softened up a bit.

I turned around pissed off and ran out of the room, "Bella!" I ran down the short hall and started running down the stairs, "Bella! Wait! I didn't mean it!" He grabbed my arm roughly half way down the stairs.

"Yes you did! Now leave me alone!"

Stupidly I yanked my arm away and lost my balance. I started falling, I saw him reach for me but he wasn't fast enough. Soon I was falling down three flights of stairs; I never got to see the bottom for when I hit my head against one of the steps I passed out. The last thing I heard was Edward yelling my name before the darkness swallowed me up.

**A/N: Please Review!**


	4. Feels Right

**Chapter 4**

The first thing I was aware of was an annoying beeping sound coming from my left. The next thing I was aware of was the light warm touch of someone soothing my hand. I struggled against my eyelids, trying to open them. When I finally managed to open them and control them I saw where I was.

It was obvious now that the beeping was the heart monitor connected to me. I was in the hospital…again. I always seemed to end up here one way or another. The thing is I don't remember why I'm here _this_ time. I was looking up at the ceiling trying to remember why I was here when I felt someone caress my right cheek. I looked down to find Edward smiling at me.

I looked at him confused at why he was here.

His expression turned into panic in a second, he quickly stood up and started pacing, "Oh no. Don't tell me you have amnesia. Great I knew something horrible like this might happen. And it's my entire fault!" I shook my head quickly with a small smile on my face.

He was cute when he freaked out, "No. I remember everything; except how I got here."

He sat back down and took my hand in his, _you just called him cute. Why?_

Well he is cute; actually more than cute.

"You fell down three flights of stairs, Bella. And it was all my fault."

I remembered what happened than; flash's of what happened clouding my mind. It wasn't his fault though, I'm the one who pulled away and tripped. As the conclusion hit me, I started to blush deeply.

"What's wrong?" I bit my lip lightly before looking at him directly in the eyes thinking about how much of a klutz I was.

"Nothing. It's just…It wasn't your fault. I remember what happened. I actually…tripped," my blush started fading. I turned to the door when it opened, "Hi, Nancy." She chuckled as she started writing my stats down on a paper.

"Hello again Bella. What's it been a week since the last time I've seen you?"

I smiled lightly as I remembered, "Right, when I cut my knee."

She shook her head, "Nope. When you hit your head on," she looked in my file, "the kitchen counter."

I bit my lip and smiled, "Right." I looked over at Edward to see a confused expression on his face.

"Well I see you're a Mrs now. Maybe he can watch where you walk for you."

I chuckled lightly as she started to leave, "Hasn't done it yet obviously." She smiled as she left the room.

I turned back to Edward, "What was that about? You were here twice last week?"

I pursed my lips, "Yeah I'm always in the hospital. I'm a big klutz."

I was staring at him trying to figure something out but he noticed, "What?"

I concentrated only on his face, "How long have I been here?"

I noticed my hand was still in his, "Five days. You lost a lot of blood."

I nodded but never looked away, "How long have you been here?"

He never looked down, like I thought he would, instead he never looked away from my gaze, "Five days." That's when I noticed his hair was a mess and he looked like he hadn't slept well. But why?

"I don't understand. Why did you stay here with me?"

He seemed to be hurt by what I said, "Do you want me to leave?"

I shook my head quickly, "No. Its just I don't get why. You don't even like me. Actually I thought you kind of hated me."

He sighed deeply like he was about to confess something, "I'm your husband Bella. This is a partnership remember? Plus I was worried about you. I," He looked down at our entwined hands, "I thought I was going to lose you," he whispered.

Why didn't it bother me that our hands were like this?

_Because it feels right._

I was looking down at our hands now. They seemed to fit perfectly together. I looked back up at him but I didn't know what to say. What can I say? I don't have any feelings for him.

_Yet._

Yet? What do you mean yet?

_He might be the one, hello?_ He was leaning in, very slowly. He's gonna kiss me! Oh shit! What do I do?

"Can I come in?" I tore my gaze off Edwards face and towards the door. It was Jacob.

"Hey, Jacob."

He came in and sat on the other side of the bed, "How you doing?"

I smiled, "Good. You know same old same old."

He chuckled lightly, "You scared the hell out of us."

I bit my lip, "I'm sorry. I knew it was bound to happen sooner or later though. I'm actually surprised I haven't got lost yet."

He chuckled lightly, "Leave it to Bella to trip on her own two feet on the third floor."

I smiled, "So how's Leah doing?"

He sighed, "She's stressing a lot. Junior just hit his terrible twos."

I laid my free hand on his, "I'm sorry Jacob. If you want she can leave him with me when I get better?"

He shook his head, "No thanks I don't want you to end up here again because you tripped on one of his toys or something."

I smiled, "I won't I promise. Plus I know how to take care of kids I mean I took care of you didn't I?"

He laughed, "I'm five years older than you."

"So? That doesn't mean I didn't take care of you and keep you out of trouble," I argued. I wasn't even aware of Edward sitting next to me anymore. But Jacob reminded me he was there when he glanced over at him. I followed his gaze to my right side, to find Edward fast asleep next to me. He had his head next to my hip and was still holding onto my hand.

"So is the marriage coming out better?"

I took my hand out of his and placed it on the side of his face, "We're taking it slowly. I don't know anything about him so I guess we'll start out by getting to know each other," I was softly stroking Edwards hair, "And hopefully we'll at least be friends."

He smiled, "That's good. You should at least _try_ to like each other."

I nodded, "Umm…so yea bring little junior I want to get to know my little nephew."

He laughed, "Bella, we're not related."

I rolled my eyes, "No but we're practically family. And I doubt my brother _or_ sister will be having kids anytime soon," I looked down, "But at least they have the option to, _fall_ in love and _have_ kids."

He took my other hand, making me look up, "Bella, you do _have_ that option. Maybe you'll end up falling in love with Edward?"

I shook my head, "I know I won't. It's just that," I could feel the hot tears rolling down my cheeks; "they made me do this Jacob. And part of me will always blame him although I'll never admit it to him. I feel like…I've picked my path and I can only go down that road because it's a one way street. I chose my life. I chose to ruin it by marrying a stranger and giving up on finding love."

He wiped my tears with his thumbs and looked me in the eyes, "Shh…Bella it's okay,"

I shook my head, "It's not okay. Out of my sister or me they had to choose me! Why?"

He bent down and softly embraced me in a hug, "It'll pass. I promise it will. Things will get better."

I cried lightly on his shoulder until I fell asleep. My dreams were disturbing. I was running down a dirt path becoming sadder with each step. I was looking for the end of the path; I _needed_ to get to the end of the path. The weird thing is I was seeing events pass as I walked. I saw myself at my wedding, arriving at my new home, and then falling down the stairs.

I looked away from the images at the sides and looked straight ahead. I could see the end coming, but standing right in front of it was Edward. I stopped confused, "What are you doing?" He smiled before he pulled a handgun out of his pocket and pointed it at me. Panic rose in my chest, "What are you doing?"

He grinned at me, "I'm not doing anything. _You_ chose your death sentence," he paused, "me." He pulled the trigger back, the bullet hitting my chest.

**A/N: Please review!**


	5. Whats Best

**Chapter 5**

I shot upright in the hospital bed. My breathing was rapid, "Bella?" I jumped away from the voice, leaning against the left rail. I looked to my right to see Edward sitting next to me with a worried expression.

I looked around quickly to find myself in the hospital. I tried to slow my breathing but I soon realized that the dream was in a strange way real. So I started to cry, I don't want this kind of life. I don't want to live my life knowing I could have picked a different path.

"Bella? Bella! What's wrong? What hurts?" he asked desperately hovering over me.

I shook my head, "N-no. I'm just freaking out."

As my breaths slowed, my vision became clearer; I could clearly see he was confused, "Why?"

I turned on my right side and curled up into a ball, "I had a nightmare."

He brushed the hair out of my eyes, "What was it about?" I stared at the wall behind him, not thinking of anything; my mind completely blank. I can't tell him.

"I–it was about our situation. And it was all true," my voice sounded dead, like a monotone.

"Why are you crying then?" My gaze was fixated on the wall not wanting to meet his gaze.

"Because–because you s-shot me."

He grabbed my hand gently and kissed the back of it, "I would never hurt you Bella."

_But you already have. By agreeing to marry me you've hurt me._ Why was he acting so kind to me? That would all change when I got out of here for sure.

"How's my daughter-in-law doing?" I turned to the male voice I knew too well.

I looked back at Edward than to Carlisle, "Y–your Edwards dad?"

He looked at Edward than back at me with a smile, "Yes. Well you never asked me who my son was every time you came in here."

I pursed my lips looking at Edward, "I never would have guessed it."

He laughed, "Yeah well we don't look alike. He's my step-son. He's from my wife's first marriage."

I let the subject drop since I didn't really want to hear about him right now. "Okay doc so when can I get out of here?"

He chuckled as he looked at my status on his report, "Actually you're fully recovered. You can leave today if you like."

I quickly sat up and got off the bed, "That's all I needed to hear." I looked down at my hands and barely noticed that my IV was gone. I quickly stepped into the restroom and got changed. When I came out there was no one in the room so I slipped out and went to go sign paper work like always. _Woo hoo_!

"Hi Bella. Your husband already signed your paperwork," I nodded and walked towards the waiting room. There he was waiting in a chair, I took a deep breath and walked towards him, I was headed back to my wrong turn.

As soon as we got home I went up to my room. He was by my side as I walked up the stairs. I stopped on the second floor and glared at him, "Look, I'm not a baby. I can walk up the stairs alone. Thank you very much." I quickly turned around and stomped my way up into my room. Okay so I wasn't starting out too well. It's just that, there's something about him that makes me want to yell at him constantly.

I quickly picked the phone up in my room and dialed Mike's number, "Hello?"

"Hey Mike. I was wondering when you'd like me to come back in. I'm fully recovered and I'm ready to go."

"Your husband didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?" _that so doesn't sound good._

"I'm sorry Bella but you were gone too long and we had to find a replacement. He said you would be fine with it–"

I quickly hung up the phone and stormed my way to his room. I slammed the door open and walked in furiously. There he was on his bed with a smile on his face, well until I stormed in of course. "How dare you! You had no right to tell them I didn't need my job anymore!"

He got off his bed a bit of alarm flashing across his face, "Its best for you; really."

I stomped up to him and quickly slapped him across the face, "You _don't_ know what's best for me! You don't know anything about me!" He had his hand on his red cheek and was glaring at me furiously, "I bet you're happy now aren't you? Now your stupid clumsy little _wife_ doesn't have to humiliate you by working at a store! Well I've got news for you buddy! I'm getting my job back even _if_ it's not at the same place. Better yet I'll get one with longer hours so I won't have to ever see _your_ face again!"

I walked out of his room violently and slammed my door very loudly. I went through the phonebook setting up interviews with places that were hiring. At the end after I was calmed down I called Jacob, it was his day off from work.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jacob."

"I see you got out of the hospital already," I could hear a loud noise in the background.

"Who's that?"

"It's just junior driving Leah crazy."

I smiled, "Bring him over I can take care of him."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. Bring him right now I'll be waiting."

I hung up the phone and slowly walked out of the room. _Do these people have toys to play with?_ I knocked on the door to the maid's room and waited for them to answer.

"Yes Mrs. Cullen? Can I help you with something?"

I smiled and nodded, "My little nephews coming over do you guys have any toys stored away?"

She nodded and led me to the cellar. There she pointed to a bunch of boxes that were marked toys. I took out only one box and walked into the playing room, which hasn't been touched since Edward was a kid. Right when I set the box down the door bell rang. I quickly got up and ran to the door. The butler was already walking towards it, "I got it! Thanks!" I opened the door quickly and smiled at Jacob, "Hey! So where's the little guy?"

He chuckled and stepped aside. There behind him was an adorable dimple faced little boy with short light brown hair and chocolate colored eyes. I bent down to his level and smiled, "Hi. I'm your aunt Bella. What's your name?"

He smiled, "Jacob."

I chuckled but stood up to look at Jacob, "So when will you need him back?"

He pursed his lips, "Is seven okay? Leah and I wanted to go out and have some fun you know?"

I smiled, "Yeah I know what you mean; sevens fine."

Jacob bent down to juniors level and hugged him, "Okay little guy I'll be back later. Be good for Aunt Bella okay?" He nodded and wobbled over to me.

I caught him before he fell, "Looks like he got my clumsiness," Jacob laughed before giving me a hug and leaving.

I picked little Jake up in my arms and kissed his little cheek. I walked into the play room and set him on his bottom on the floor, "Okay so how about we see what's in the box? Yeah?"

He laughed, "Box! Box!" I laughed with him. I opened the box up to find cars and airplanes, a mini piano, and some other little toys for him.

We had fun playing with the toys but he started getting hungry so I picked him up and walked into the kitchen. "Okay so what do you want to eat?" I had the fridge open so he could look inside.

He looked in it curiously but didn't seem to like anything, "I want oatmeal." I opened the cabinets and thankfully found the oatmeal.

I quickly whipped it up and had it heating over the stove in minutes. "Okay so that is going to take a while. What do you want to do 'til then?" He had his tiny little hand on my neck as he thought it over.

"Can I gib ant Bella a kith?"

I smiled at him surprised, "Wow kid already pulling the moves ha? Okay where do you want to kiss me?"

He clapped his hands happily, "Libs! Libs! Libs!"

I smiled, "Okay give Aunt Bella a kiss."

He grabbed the sides of my face and puckered his lips out. He put his lips on mine and moved his head to the left and right. I couldn't help but laugh against his tiny lips. He had probably been watching soap operas with mommy.

He pulled away with a smile, I laughed at his little proud expression, "Can I give you a kiss?"

He clapped his hands in excitement and smiled, "Yay! Yay!"

I bent down and gave him a big smooch on his cheek. I pulled away to see him pout making me laugh, "What?"

He crossed his tiny arms over his chest, "I wanna kith on the libs."

I went around the small island and turned the stove off, "Okay but _after_ you eat all your food. Okay?" He nodded quickly with a huge smile on his face.

After I finished feeding him I carried him upstairs to take him to my room for a nap. He was frowning the whole way making me laugh, "What?" He just turned away from me, "Ah don't be mad at me. Please?"

He put his hands down when he saw Edward standing in front of my door, "Is he why you habent kithed me yet?"

I smiled, "No he isn't the reason. Can I help you with something Edward?"

He smiled at the kid before looking up at me, "I just wanted to talk to you."

I glanced down at Jacob, "Obviously I can't right now I'm kind of _busy_."

Jacob nodded, "She bithy kithing me. Come on ples gib me anoder kith?"

Edward raised his eyebrows at me in disbelief, "Another kiss?"

I smiled, "What can I say the kids got charm." I walked passed him and walked into my room. "Okay mister I think its time for you to go to sleep."

He yawned, "Can I hab a kith futht?"

I chuckled, "You really want that kiss don't you?" He nodded with a small smile. I bit my lip pretending to think about it, "Hmm... Okay but that's your last one. After that you go to sleep."

He nodded, "I wanna leab!" _whoa where is this kid learning this stuff at? He wants to lead? Wow I need to warn his father about his watching habits._

"Okay go for it buddy." He did the same as before. He grabbed the sides of my face puckered his lips, placed them on mine and moved his head side to side.

He pulled away with a smooching sound, "Your putty."

I laughed at him, "Great. Now I'm getting hit on by a two year old."

I turned around to the chuckle behind me. It was Edward standing against the doorway. "You know when I walked into this room it meant our discussion was over and you _were_ supposed to leave." I turned my back to him and looked at the tall bed in horror. _How the hell am I supposed to get him up there without dropping him?_ I turned to my right to see Edward pushing a button on the headboard, which I've never seen before, and lowered the bed down. "Thanks," I got on the bed, took Jacob's jacket and shoes off, and tucked him under the covers.

"Now go to sleep."

He yawned again before opening his eyes wide open, "Ant Bella?"

I looked at him confused, "Yes?"

He sat up, "I hab to go potty." I chuckled lightly before picking him up and going to the bathroom with him. After I helped him use the toilet, I flushed it and walked out with him. He wobbled towards the bed and tried to climb it, I grinned at him before picking him up and putting him on the bed.

He climbed on and got under the covers, "Night ant Bella. And Ewad."

I cuddled up next to him and kissed the top of his head, "Night baby."

**A/N: please review! What do you guys think of little Jake?**


	6. No Love No Family

**Chapter 6**

He fell fast asleep in seconds. I smiled at him before looking up. Edward was staring at me and I couldn't figure out why. My smile faded into confusion, "What?"

He finally blinked and shook his head, "Nothing."

I got off the bed and walked out of the room, "Okay. You wanted to talk. Let's talk." He followed me out of my room and into his room.

"I want to talk about what happened earlier."

I crossed my arms over my chest, "What about it?"

He bit his lip; gosh he's cute.

_Cute? Hello he got you fired today! _

Oh right!

"Why did you…slap me?"

I clenched my jaw at his pained expression, "Because you _don't_ know what's best for me. The only one that knows what's best for me is me. Look, I _really_ don't want to argue right now. I just had my day recovered by little Jake. Don't ruin it." I felt like I was on the verge of crying. I was having such a great time with little Jake and now he has to ruin it.

"You want kids," it wasn't a question but rather a statement of fact.

"Yes. But that's never going to happen unless _I _cheat on you or we get a divorce."

He clenched his jaw as he looked down at his feet, "You want a divorce."

I nodded, "Yes. But I _can't _get a divorce. My family needs the money and I'm not going to make them live out on the streets because of my selfishness."

He looked up at me, "Bella. I had a life before you. I was going to get married to my girlfriend Jane until you showed up. If anyone should be angry about this it should be me."

This definitely surprised me. He _actually_ had a life before me. He probably wishes he was married to her right now with kids. He must love her if he was going to marry her. Now _I'm _feeling guilty. I pursed my lips and looked down at my hands trying to avoid the tears.

"Unlike you, I don't get a benefit out of this marriage. Your family doesn't end up on the streets and they live happier than ever while I have to suffer with this matrimony," what he was saying was partly true.

"You're not the only one suffering here. So am I. I didn't want to be any part of this just as much as you did, maybe even more. And I may not have had a life like you did but I did once. _Before_ my dad left my mom."

I looked him straight in the eye waiting for his response, "Here's the thing though, _I_ did have a life before this happened not _way _before that."

I tightened my jaw in fury, "You don't get it, do you? My life wasn't easy like yours! I didn't get whatever I wanted like you did! And now my life has gotten _way_ worse!" I took a calming breath before starting again, "I understand that you had a girlfriend and you were in love and your dreams were crushed because of me. But so were _mine_. I dreamed of getting out of this stupid town and finding love and starting a family but my dreams were utterly destroyed when I married you. And without my hope and dreams my life went down the drain. Just like my dream indicated, by choosing _you,_ I chose my death. To…live alone forever with _no_ love and _no_ family."

A stray tear rolled down my cheek. I wiped it away with the back of my hand and walked out of his room. I could feel the sobs trying to break through my chest as I walked back to my room. I checked on little Jacob then went into the bathroom and closed the door behind me. I looked into the mirror and burst into tears at my reflection.

I wasn't only ruining my life but I was ruining Edwards. He could be happy right now but because of my family and I; he's not. I couldn't comprehend it; I was feeling guilty over Edward Cullen? My stupid husband? Why? Why couldn't I be like other girls and be thrilled that I was actually married to the most gorgeous guy in town? Or why couldn't I not care about him and only feel guilty for myself?

I was pulled away from my thoughts by the doorbell. I walked out of the bathroom and quickly went downstairs wiping my tears with the back of my hand on the way. I opened the door to a happy Jacob who soon looked panicked. "What's wrong? Is it Jacob?"

I quickly shook my head when I understood his panicked expression, "No. He's upstairs sleeping." I stepped aside so he could walk in.

"Then why are you crying? Did_ he_ do something to you?"

I wiped the rest of the tears away, "Yes. He agreed to marry me. I was just crying because I felt guilty for taking his love away." He wrapped his arm around me as we walked upstairs. I leaned my head on his chest as we walked in silence.

"So I'm guessing things aren't working out real well," he said before I walked into the room.

"No, it hasn't. And truth is, I don't know how much more I can take of this," I walked to my bed and gently picked Jacob up without waking him up. I handed him to Jacob with a smile, "I love him. He's so sweet."

He looked at me confused and I chuckled lightly, "I meant junior. You won't believe what he did today."

We were walking back downstairs slowly, "What did he do?"

I was looking where I was walking the whole time I responded, "He asked me for a kiss. So I let him. Little kid is already pulling the moves just like his dad did."

He chuckled, "He did? Wow, he _is_ like me."

I smiled as we walked to the front door, "It was fun taking care of him today. If you ever need someone to watch over him again just bring him here. He's always welcome to stay with me."

He kissed the top of my head lightly before I kissed the top of juniors head lightly, "Good night. And you shouldn't let him watch soap operas anymore. Who knows what he'll pick up next." He chuckled as he left the house.

And I was once again left feeling alone. I slowly walked to my room and got ready for bed. I had to start those interviews tomorrow in the morning. I was going to get a job whether Edward liked it or not. It was late by the time I had gotten everything ready for tomorrow. I slid into bed just to find my stomach protesting at me.

I groaned at my stupid stomach and walked downstairs and into the kitchen. I groaned again when I found Edward there as well, "Can't I ever come down for a midnight snack without _you_ here?" He slammed his cup down breaking it with rage. I jumped with surprise at what he did, my eyes widened in alarm.

"Look, this is my damn kitchen! I can come down here and eat whenever I want!" He was stalking towards me, cornering me into a wall, I backed away in fear. I had never seen him _this_ mad. "I don't need you bitching at me anymore!"

His body was against mine. My chest was heaving against his as my breathing accelerated. I tried to find a way around him but I couldn't find one. I looked up at him in defeat and waited for the beatings but they never came. I gazed into his eyes trying to figure out what he was going to do but what he did next wasn't even close to what I had on my list.

He crashed his lips against mine, forcefully, at first I protested against it. I pushed against his chest but he was too strong and soon I started to like it. My heart wasn't only beating from fear but from desire as well. I knotted my fingers in his hair and kissed back with just as much force.

**A/N: OoO! I think you'll like what happens next! Please review!**


	7. Just His Fling or Beautiful Night?

**Chapter 7**

I didn't know why I was doing this. But it was too late to stop now. He lifted me up in his arms, without breaking the kiss, and walked upstairs to his room. This is when you really _need_ the elevator. He quickly opened his door and closed it behind him with his foot.

He dropped me on the bed and quickly jumped on top of me. I had no experience in that area. But he seemed pretty well experienced through the whole thing. I was actually enjoying it. This was weird for me because I had always been scared to do this.

I totally forgot about my stomach because of this. I didn't even feel hungry anymore. After the beautiful night I had with Edward, I feel asleep beside him. When I woke up I looked at the nightstand to check what time it was, but didn't find my nightstand. I rubbed my eyes and sat up. I looked around the room to realize that I wasn't in my room.

I looked to my right to see a sleeping Edward by my side.

_Oh my god! You slept with him!_

And? What's wrong with that?

_You don't like _him!

I sighed to myself, I don't know about that anymore. What happened last night–or rather earlier this morning–was indescribable; magical.

_Are you _forgetting_ who you slept with?_

No. Why?

_Edward has another love. He doesn't love you. He loves _Jane_! He used you! You were just his fling!_

Silent tears rolled down my cheeks as I knew that the voice in my head–me –was right.

I wrapped the sheet around me and got off the bed and picked my clothes off the floor. I peeked out the door before tip–toeing to my room. "You're wrong," I whispered to myself.

_Am I? I mean he called you a bitch before all this happened! Just watch, I'm going to be right. He's going to pass it off like nothing happened._

"No, he wont," I sobbed out as I turned the shower on.

_You're just hurting us Bella! You gave him the only good thing we had! Stop causing us so much pain and just accept it!_

I stepped into the shower and started scrubbing my body a bit harder than usual. The voice–me–whatever you want to call it, was right. I needed to stop this delusion with myself that he had enjoyed it as much as I had.

I got out of the shower ignoring the voice in my head and trying to feel hope about the whole situation. I was suddenly aware of my rumbling stomach. After changing into a proper outfit, for all the interviews I was going to go to today, I went downstairs and headed straight for the kitchen.

Unlike the girls in the movies, the ones that are smiling after they made love, I wasn't happy or sad. I went into the kitchen and got my breakfast out.

I sat on the table and started chewing when Alice walked in, "Hello!" I noticed she had a huge smile on her face–a bigger one than usual.

I smiled, "Okay spill. Who's the guy?" I asked.

This would always happen with my sister Rosalie. She'd meet some guy and smile about it all day the next day. She put her food next to mine and sat down grinning at me, "Is it _that_ obvious?"

I bit my lip, "Umm…yea it is," I chuckled.

She was practically jumping in her seat, "I met him yesterday. His name is Jasper Robinson!"

Wow this guy had the same first name as my brother. "What happened?" I asked with a smile.

"Well I bumped into him at the mall. He accidentally knocked my bags all over the place so he helped me pick them up. He's so gorgeous! He asked me out, and we got to talking! I love him!"

I looked at her surprised and confused, "Umm…how do you love him? You've only met him once?"

"Its love at first sight! I'm telling you! We were meant to be! Hasn't that ever happened to you Bella?" She asked completely perplexed.

I shook my head sadly, "Uh. No actually. It hasn't. And I don't think it ever will."

She frowned and looked at me seriously now, "Bella–"

I cut her off fast, "Forget about me, what else happened? Are you two going out?"

She nodded, "Yes! He told me he liked me _a lot_. So I invited him to come over tonight for dinner."

I was utterly overwhelmed by my sister–in–laws luck. She found this wonderful guy and I was stuck with her stupid brother. But I tried to smile as best as I could, "That's great Alice. I'm real happy for you, really."

She leaned over and gave me a hug, "Thank you! I can't wait until you meet him!"

I smiled at her before turning my attention back to my food, "Good morning," I froze to the sound of his voice and stared at my food to prevent looking at him. He got himself breakfast and sat across the table from me. I suddenly lost my appetite. I didn't know what to do or say but luckily Alice started chiming away about her new boyfriend. I kept staring down at my food as I played with it with my spoon.

I got up and put the dish in the sink and headed out of the kitchen but Alice stopped me, "Wait, Bella. Where are you going? I thought you got fired?"

I turned around to face her and ignored him, "Yes I did but I called in to some places for interviews so I can get a new job."

"Okay, but don't be late for dinner!" she called out as I walked out of the kitchen.

"I wouldn't dream of it!" I shouted back before leaving the house. I had done a couple interviews when someone finally decided to hire me on the spot. My new job was unbelievably a modeling job.

As soon as I walked in and he saw me he said, "You're hired!"

I was confused because I only walked in to get directions to my next interview. "Umm…I didn't apply here."

He seemed nice enough and cute, "Oh. So you don't need a job then?"

I nodded, "Actually I do–"

He cut me off, "You're hired then." He started explaining to me what I had to do which I really didn't want to do but after I left there telling him I would think about it, I went to my other interviews and didn't seem to have any luck.

But I'm gonna wait for maybe a day or two and if no one calls by then to accept me then I would take the job. When I got home it was late, maybe an hour passed dinner time. I could hear laughing in the conservatory so curiously I walked in to check it out; and to apologize to Alice.

I opened the door to find a guy, his back towards me, standing in front of me. Everyone else looked at me but the guy. I was about to apologize but then he turned around to see what everyone was looking at. A huge smile spread across my face and I couldn't contain my happiness. "Oh my god!"

Without even caring who was in the room, I jumped up on him and hugged him tight. He wrapped his arms around me tight and chuckled. "I can't believe you're here! I missed you so much!"

He pulled back a bit to kiss the side of my head, "I missed you too."

I was abruptly aware of everyone else in the room when someone cleared their throat rather loudly. I let go of my release on his neck and turned to the audience.

"Bella? What's going on? Is there something you want to tell us about?" Alice asked a bit mad. I looked at the faces around the room and stopped at Edwards.

He seemed mad but sad; I couldn't read the expression on his face he was playing to many emotions at the same time. "Yeah, of course. Umm…"

**A/N: so who do you think it is? Please review!**


	8. Robinson

**zChapter 8**

"Umm…This isn't what it looks like. This is my big brother Jasper," my cheeks were burning from the embarrassment. Jasper smiled as he put his arm around my shoulders.

Alice sighed in relief, "Why didn't you tell me?" I was suddenly confused. She said his name was Jasper _Robinson_ not Swan. So as I thought it over I stared at her confused my mouth bobbing open and closed like an idiot.

I finally bit my lip and looked up at Jasper for answers.

_Something bad is coming._

Shut up!

_What? Hello he changed his _name_! That means something happened to mom!_

I shook the thought away and finally decided to ask since my brother didn't seem to understand why I was so confused, "Why is your last name Robinson now?" I whispered low.

I could feel the panic rise in my throat as I waited for the answer. Everyone in the room got quiet. I looked around the room concentrating on their expressions. They _all _knew the answer. They didn't tell me why my brother was a Robinson now. "What's going on?"

I paused for an answer but no one had the guts to say anything, "I know you guys know what's going on just…tell me." I was on the freakin verge of tears again. I looked up at my brother again for answers. Why hasn't he told me yet? I'm about to freakin flip if someone doesn't tell me what happened.

"Mom…she…" he was hesitating.

_She's dead._

Can't you ever shut up!

"She's what?" I grabbed a fistful of his shirt and shook him.

He pried my hands off of his shirt gently, "She got remarried."

At first I was sighing in relief that I didn't hear the words died or dead. But then a wave of horror washed through me, "With _whom_?" He bit his lip hesitating again. I looked into his eyes frantically as I waited for an answer.

Realization hit me suddenly: the reason he was hesitating, the last name Robinson. It couldn't be. "Oh no," I whispered. Panic hit me hard. I started hyperventilating. Just as sudden as the panic attack, I couldn't breath.

"Bella?" Jasper held onto the sides of my upper arms to hold me up.

"I. can't. Breathe," I said in between gasps.

Everyone was around me suddenly, "Bella! Breathe Bella! Breathe!" I was starting to feel faint. I was gasping for air but didn't seem to be getting enough of it. "We need to take her to the hospital now!"

I was lifted up from the ground fast, my vision was starting to blur.

_Breathe you idiot! _

I can't! I can't!

_You have to! Our…_ The voice faded away as the black spots got so huge that I couldn't see anymore. I knew I wasn't breathing anymore. I could see my horrible life flash before my closed eyes.

Right when I got to _his_ face my eyes shot open and I screamed a blood-curdling scream. After I stopped I looked around confused at where I was.

"Bella! Bella! Calm down its okay." They were yelling? Oh okay so I _hadn't_ stopped screaming yet. I was cut off by the lack of air supply I was getting. I was gasping for air again.

"Bella? Bella?" The last thing I saw was Edward pushing something frantically before the black spots took over my eyes once again. I fell into the blackness but never came back up.

**A/N: damn this is a hella short chapter! Sorry its short! Lol please review anyways! **


	9. Never Happened

**Chapter 9**

"Bella, Bella," someone kept repeating my name over and over but it sounded like an echo; as if in a dream. I shut my eyes tighter as the bright light finally got to me. Where am I? Am I dead?

_No, but we were close…thanks to you._

I took a deep breath and found my lungs as sore as ever. But at least I can breathe, right?

_Yeah, and it's about time too._

I slowly opened them, the light stinging my eyes badly. "Oh thank god you're awake," Alice said as she squeezed my right hand tightly.

I followed the sound of her voice and opened my eyes all the way, "Alice?" I croaked out.

She smiled, "Yeah it's me. You gave us a huge scare Bella."

Wait, she's sitting on my left then who's… I turned to my right to see Edward sitting next to me.

_He doesn't care. Just ignore him._

How about I ignore you? I turned back to Alice my eyes slowly looking away from Edward. "What happened?"

She softly stroked my hair, "You had an anxiety attack, sweetie."

I looked down at my hands, "Where's Jasper?" I tried to smile but I couldn't manage it.

Right when she was going to respond Jasper walked in, "Hey, you're awake."

I nodded, "Look, I'm sorry I did that to you again. I thought I was over it but…" I shook my head and trailed off right when my voice was going to break.

"Again?" Edward asked. I pursed my lips and looked down as a silent tear rolled down my cheek.

"Yeah, she used to get them a lot a couple of years ago." It got quiet as everyone in the room watched me cry silently.

"Why?" Alice asked.

My gaze started moving towards Edward. I looked into his eyes with my watery ones.

"Because…my mom married John Robinson." I looked back at Jasper for reassurance and he nodded.

"And? What's wrong with John Robinson?" Edward asked.

I scooted up and took a deep breath, "Everything."

Alice got up and let Jasper sit down in her chair. She sat on his lap, "What did he do?" she whispered. Jasper wrapped his arms around Alice's waist.

"John Robinson used to be friends with my dad. He would come over everyday. He was a creepy guy; he had this…staring problem. They got in a fight over something one day and stopped being friends. But my dad owed him money. My dad didn't want to face him so he sent _me_ with the money.

John got mad, because it wasn't _all_ of the money he owed. He started yelling at me as if I were my father. Soon things were getting a little out of hand and it started getting…physical."

Alice interrupted, "Physical how? Like he started throwing punches or he started molesting you?"

I sighed, "Both. First he started to hit me then…" I shook my head from the memory.

"And then what happened?" Alice asked truly curious. I wiped the fresh new tears with the back of my hand.

"Well I tried to run. I ran to his cellar but he came in another way. He tried to…," I trailed the sentence off, "But well he wanted to kill me more than rape me so that he can send a message to my dad. But my dad came in when he heard me screaming. They took him to jail but he was released about a year ago." Alice got on the bed and hugged me.

"Did he get to…?" Alice asked as she pulled away.

I shook my head, "No. I guess I got lucky." I felt Edwards hand slip away from mine as he stared at the floor. Hmmm…I wonder what he's thinking. We never even got a chance to talk about the other night. Maybe now's a good time.

"Do you guys mind if I talk to Edward alone?" They glanced over at Edward but nodded their heads and left the room together.

I looked back at him, "Bella. I had no idea…"

I shook my head, "How would you know? I never told you anything about it." He nodded and I sighed, "About…the other night–"

He cut me off again, "Look I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking straight."

_Told you so._

He _was_ regretting it. I nodded, "I know."

"Let's just pretend it never happened," he said.

My heart slowed down a bit, "Okay." How can I forget what happened? It was the most beautiful night I ever had. How can he just throw that away?

_He's a guy. That's what they do! They get a piece of ass and pass it off as nothing._

She was right.

_I am? Uh…I mean of course I am._

I pursed my lips, "Can you give me my cell phone?" He looked at me confused but got it for me anyways. I quickly dialed a number and waited for someone to answer.

"Hi. This is Bella."

"It's a delight to hear you Bella. Have you decided?"

I took a deep breath, "Yes. My answers yes."

"Wonderful! When can you come in?"

I thought it over, "Umm…I'll get back to you on that one. Okay?"

"Sure thing, Bella. Call me soon."

"I will. Bye."

**A/N: Sorry this one is short too! Please review!**


	10. Nick

**Chapter 10**

__This is my first day as a model. Well not one of the famous ones or anything but someone who models clothes. I was glad I wasn't going to have to walk down that long stage thingy. Is that called a cat walk? Hmmm…who knows?

As soon as I'm done here I'm going to confront my mom. Hopefully John isn't there. I shuddered slightly at the thought. I was having trouble taking pictures because I'd start blushing furiously. I wasn't someone who had good self-esteem. But you already know that.

Nick is my boss. He's actually cute. And he's nice. To my surprise he's not gay which is making this harder for me. He'd keep telling me that I had nothing to be ashamed of because I was beautiful. Ha yeah right! Now I'm wearing a silk dress that has a V neck line that went all the way down to my belly button.

It was a deep midnight blue color. I was standing on the small stage trying to pose for the picture. The fan was on, right in front of me, whipping my hair back. The air was helping me with the blush at least. I smiled as best as I could but it wasn't coming out right.

"Stop the fan!" Nick called out. I stopped and started fidgeting with my dress. "Bella," He walked up to me, "What's wrong?" He didn't sound mad but concerned. I ran my fingers through my hair and looked up into his hazel eyes.

Nick was just naturally handsome. He has dirty blonde hair, hazel eyes, and full lips. "I'm not good at this Nick. You've got the wrong girl. I'm not beautiful like the rest of your models."

He chuckled before placing his hands on the sides of my face, "Bella. You're beautiful; actually your _way_ prettier than the rest of my models. They envy you for that."

I started blushing under his touch. He smiled, "Everyone's beautiful in their own way Bella. You're beautiful inside and out." I bit my lip fighting a smile. "Okay. Now are you ready now?" I nodded shyly, "Just act like you're a kid again. Remember when you wanted to twirl around in front of the big fan for fun?"

Actually I don't remember, but I nodded anyways. He kissed my forehead and went back to walking to his camera. "Okay cue the fan! Lights!" I smiled and actually started posing like a model. I was done half an hour later. I changed and checked how they came out.

"They're perfect. I'll send you a copy of the magazine tomorrow," Nick said as I leaned over his shoulder and looked at them.

I turned my head to look at him; he was looking at my lips, "Thanks." I quickly leaned away before he did something he might regret. "I'll see you in two days then?"

He got up from his chair, "Yeah. See you." I smiled and quickly turned to leave. I went out on the sidewalk and waited for a cab but there wasn't a car in sight and it was raining.

I sighed, _don't walk! It's a dangerous neighbor hood!_

I know, I know, but what other choice do I have?

_Call Alice!_

No! Its pouring out here, what if something happens to her?

"Bella?" I turned to see Nick coming out of the building. "Who are you waiting for?"

I looked down the road again, "Well I called a cab but I think they got lost."

He came up to me and put his coat on my shoulders, "You're gonna get sick. I'll drive you home."

I started to protest, "No. I don't need my best model to get sick." I sighed but followed him to his car. I got in and shivered a bit; he noticed and put the heater on. "Bella, why don't you drive a vehicle?" I had my hands in front of the heater trying to warm my hands up.

"I don't have money for one," I answered simply.

"If the magazine is a success I'll give you a car; for business reasons of course." He added the last part when I was about to argue.

I bit my lip, "Yeah I guess I can't be late for work."

He nodded, "Plus I don't want you to walk home and get mugged or killed or something. If that ever happened you could automatically sue me and I don't have _that_ much money."

I looked at him confused, "Why are you telling me this? Isn't it better if I didn't know I can sue that way if it does happen I don't?"

He chuckled, "I'm not only your boss Bella," He turned to look me in the eyes for a short second, "I'm your friend. I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you because of me."

I smiled, "Thanks." Now he was confused, "For being my friend."

We were in front of the mansion now, "I thought you didn't have money?"

I laughed, "I don't own the house. And I don't have money. I just _live_ here." He was still confused but he decided to let it go. I opened the door and gave him his coat. I was walking very slowly because I didn't want to fall in a puddle or anything.

I heard a door slam behind me making me turn. Nick was running towards me, coat in hand. "What are you-?"

He cut me off, "I can't have you getting sick remember?"

I chuckled, "Right." He put his coat around me and walked with me. I was walking faster then before now because of him. Which made me slip, I grabbed his arm and he fell on top of me.

I let out a yelp at the same time he said "Whoa!"

I looked up at him and started laughing. He laughed with me. He got up, helping me along the way. "I'm sorry. I got your coat full of mud."

He smiled, "Its okay."

He walked me to my door and waited for me to open it, "Well thanks; and sorry again." He kissed my cheek and left.

I walked into the house shivering from the cold and wet. I looked down to find myself completely covered in mud, "Great. Just great." I stopped when I felt someone's gaze on me. I turned to my left to see Edward leaning against the wall holding back his laughter.

"Go ahead laugh. I know I look ridiculous. Thank you," I turned away from him and started walking up the stairs when an idea occurred to me, "Edward?" He was already looking at me, "We _really_ need an elevator in this house. I think you should have one put in somehow."

He nodded as I continued up the stairs. I got out of my dirty clothes and quickly took a hot shower. I walked out of the shower in my robe and started shivering again. I went into the hall and turned the heat up higher.

"Hey Bella."

I turned and smiled at Jacob, "Hey Jacob. How's junior doing?"

He bent down and hugged me, "He misses you." I smiled but didn't let go of the hug. He was warm and I was cold, I needed the warmth right now. "Uh Bells. You can let go now."

I held on tighter, "It's just, I'm cold."

He chuckled, "Yeah I noticed. Why are you so cold?"

I laid my head against his shoulder, "I fell in the mud. _And_ I was in the pouring rain for half an hour." I pulled away, "Bring Jacob over tomorrow. I don't have to work 'til Friday."

He grinned, "Okay. I will."

"Well I'm going to make soup and get warm because I don't want to get sick," I patted his chest and walked away. I went into the kitchen and made myself some soup. I went into the living room and put a movie in. I didn't even check which one it was. I went back upstairs to get some blankets, came back down got my soup and sat on the couch.

The movie playing was _The Grudge_. I had never seen it before but I heard it was good…I think. I finished eating my soup a little after I watched part of the beginning. I was already getting freaked out. I heard a weird noise on my way back and froze. I could see something in the shadows of the dark doorway.

_Why didn't you turn on the light?_ I shook my head passing it off as my imagination. I walked slowly back but felt someone breathing behind me. I quickly turned around and let out a small shriek before I cut it off, "You scared the hell out of me."

I put my hand over my chest and walked back to the couch. My _husband_ followed. "Do you want to watch the movie with me?" I asked being polite. It's not like I want him to.

_Yes you do. You're chicken shit._

Okay, okay, so I'm a little scared.

He sat down, relaxed on the couch, and watched with me. Nothing scary had happened in a while but he got up to get popcorn. All of a sudden she popped out on the screen; I screamed and hid under the blanket that was around me. I felt Edward come back and sit on the couch, he chuckled.

I poked my head out, "What's funny?"

He grinned, "You." I glared at him lightly but looked back at the screen. Big mistake, she popped out again. I ducked my head into his chest and grabbed fistfuls of his shirt.

"Bella, it's just a movie. It's not real."

I looked up at him and stuck my tongue out at him. He laughed before looking back at the screen. Fearfully I looked too. Why do they have to have a big plasma TV? I was leaning against Edward now for support. This dead chick was scaring me to death. I was like that through the whole movie. Every time something scary popped up I would hide my face against Edward's chest.

He eventually wrapped his arm around me which comforted me. When the movie finished, I was truly paranoid. We walked up stairs together, so that helped my fearful heart. When we had to separate I hesitated. I bit my lip and looked at him. Do I have enough courage to ask him? _ Either you ask him or you don't sleep tonight._

"Edward?"

He had his hand on the door knob, "Yes?"

I gulped down my pride painfully, "Can I sleep with you tonight? Its just I won't be able to sleep now."

He chuckled, "Sure." Wow he didn't even think about it. It's like he was expecting it to happen. _Maybe he was._ I ignored the voice in my head and walked into his room.

A flood of memories from our special night, that I was supposed to forget ever happened, flashed in my mind. I blushed fiercely as I walked to his bed and crawled in. Luckily the lights are off, so he can't see my blush.

"Is there a side of the bed you usually sleep on?" I asked.

He shook his head as he was stripping down to his boxers, "Not really." I settled on the side that would have been mine if it were my bed. He crawled in and stared at the ceiling. I wonder what he's thinking. Or feeling?

I was on my left side looking at him. I was starting to fall asleep when I heard something. My eyes snapped open and I sat up, "What was that?"

He chuckled, "Nothing; probably one of the maids." I slowly laid back down and tried to fall asleep. I heard another noise that made me cringe into Edward.

I was clutching his arm; he slid his arm out and wrapped it around me. I scooted closer to him until my head was resting on his chest. I slowly drifted off to the sound of Edwards racing heart under my ear.

**A/N: This ones longer! YAY! Please review!**


	11. I love you too

**Chapter 11**

I woke up alone in Edward's room. I would have stayed in bed longer if it wasn't for my rumbling stomach protesting at me. I rubbed my eyes as I got off–or rather fell off– the bed. Well that sure woke me up. I got off the floor, wide awake now, and walked down the hall and into my room.

As I was getting ready for the day the voice inside my head was asking the strangest, yet annoying, questions.

_Why do you think his heart was racing last night?_

I don't know.

_You think he has a heart condition or something?_

I doubt it.

_Maybe he hates us _so_ much that being near him disgusted him or something?_

Maybe.

_Maybe he likes us? _

Nah, we thought at the same time.

I finished getting ready and went downstairs and into the dining room. Everyone was there already, like always. No one said good morning or anything to me as I sat down on my usual spot between Edward and Alice and across from Emmett. It was very quiet as I started eating. They were all busy doing something.

Edward was staring at the living room door. Emmett was watching a game on the TV in the corner of the dining room and Alice was looking through a magazine. I stared at Edward for a bit. Wondering again what he was thinking. What he thought about last night; about me. I was broken out of my thoughts when Alice screamed in excitement.

I jumped in my seat and turned to look at her, "Ohmygod! Ohmygod! Ohmygod!"

She was practically falling out of her seat. "What?" Edward and Emmett yelled at the same time. She turned the magazine she was looking at around so we could see it. The first thing I saw was a very familiar blue dress.

"It's Bella!" She told them in excitement. My eyes widened in horror. Okay now I know why it looks so familiar. _I _was wearing the dress. The boys looked at me baffled then looked back at the magazine. I blushed slightly as they examined it.

"Why didn't you tell me you were a model? Is it fun?" Alice asked still jumping in her seat with excitement.

"Uh, most of the time but I just got the job so…I don't know," I said trying to avoid the stares from the boys.

Emmett suddenly snatched the magazine from Alice and looked at it closely, "I don't know how to say this politely but…Damn your fine!"

My blush deepened at the comment. Edward glared at him before taking the magazine from his hands. I got up and put my dish in the sink when Edward started examining the pictures. I walked through the kitchen and straight into the living room.

I sat on the same spot as last night on the couch. I turned the TV on but just stared at it not really paying attention to what was on the news.

"Bella?" I turned my gaze slowly away from the TV to Edward.

He was standing by the door to the kitchen, "What?"

He put his hands in his pockets, "I just wanted to congratulate you on the job."

I shook my head, "Don't. I'm quitting." He looked at me in confusion now. I laid my elbows on my knees, my chin resting on my palms.

"Why?"

I stared at the ground avoiding his gaze, "I shouldn't have a job like that. They need someone beautiful to model not someone like me. I'm not beautiful. Heck I'm not even pretty."

He sat on the couch next to me. He gently grabbed my chin with his hand and made me look at him. "Bella, you _are_ beautiful. No, not beautiful," I knew it, "Gorgeous." Whoa, didn't see that coming.

_He's just trying to get in your pants again!_

Shut up and let me listen! "You're just trying to make me feel better," I accused.

He shook his head, "I'm telling the truth Bella. You're way prettier than any of those other models believe me. The reason I'm tell you this is because you shouldn't leave a perfectly good job just because you have low self–esteem. Just listen to me and keep the job. If you quit, you'll regret it."

I nodded as he slowly took his hand off my chin, "Thanks." For some reason, hearing Edward say it made me believe it more than when Nick said it. It's probably because I thought he thought I was ugly this whole time. I could feel the tension get thicker between us.

Just when I was about to make a huge mistake, the door bell rang. I looked away from him and at the door. I smiled at him a bit before patting his leg, "Thanks," and getting up to answer the door. There on the other side of the door was Jacob carrying little Jake with a big smile on his face.

"Hey Jacob. Are you working today?"

He shook his head as he handed me little Jacob, "Nope. I have to work tomorrow. So I'll be here at the same time as last time, okay?"

I smiled at little Jake, "No prob. Bye Jacob." I closed the door behind him, "Hey little man!"

He smiled, "Ant Bella! Did you mith me?"

I laughed, "Of course. Did you miss me?"

He wrapped his arms around my neck, "Yeth! I mithed paying toyth wit you."

I smiled, "Good cause we're gonna play toys today." He clapped his hands in excitement as I walked in the living room. Edward was sitting on the couch staring at us.

I went around the sofa and dragged the box out, "I hope you don't mind me getting a box of toys from the cellar for him."

He shook his head, "No not at all." I sat on the ground towards Edward, little Jake in my lap and started taking the toys out one by one.

"So whose toys are these anyways?"

"Mine," I looked up at him in shock.

"I guess I should have known you were the musical one."

He looked at me in wonder, "How do you figure?" I took the small piano out and set it in front of Jacob.

"Well Emmett is into sports and Alice is into fashion so that would leave you being the musical one."

Little Jake pounded on the keys giggling every time. I smiled at his giggle. He was so adorable.

"Ant Bella?" I leaned to the side to see his face, my hair falling to the side as well.

"What sweetie?"

He put his tiny hands over my lips, "Can I tell you a thequet?"

I took his little hand and kissed it, "Sure. Your secret is safe with me."

He looked up at Edward doubtfully, "Don't worry. Edward wont tell anybody either." It took him a while to look away from Edward but eventually he did. He looked back at me, grabbed the sides of my face and looked into my eyes.

"I lub you."

I smiled, "I love you too." I kissed his cheek and looked up at Edward with a smile.

_Well at least someone loves us around here. _Little Jake turned around to face me happily and jumped on me. Surprised as I was, I fell back, "Whoa." He had his little arms wrapped around my neck tightly. I sat back up, laughing, and set him on his feet.

"You lub me! You lub me!" It sounded like he was rubbing it in someone's face. Suddenly he turned around and stuck his tongue out at Edward before smiling back at me.

I chuckled lightly, "Okay kiddo its time for you to eat." I picked him up and walked into the kitchen. Edward followed behind us.

I'm guessing he has nothing else to do. He sat on the kitchen table and watched. I opened the fridge and started taking out the Gerber's food I had bought when I knew he would be coming back again. "Okay pick one."

He looked at the food in disgust, "Ugy."

I chuckled lightly, "Nope. If I don't like it I doubt you would, so I got good food."

He clapped his hands before kissing my cheek. He leaned over and grabbed one. I put them back were I hid them before closing the fridge again. I went to the silverware drawer and got a small spoon out. I set Jacob on my lap and fed him.

He must have liked it a lot because every time I gave him time to chew he'd point at it for more. The whole time I fed little Jake, Edward stared. Which I wouldn't have minded…okay yes I mind it –a lot. I was getting frustrated because of it. When people stare I blush. So the whole time I was fighting it off.

"What?" I asked as I looked up at him.

He avoided my gaze and looked at little Jake, "You'd make a wonderful mom." _That_ I wasn't expecting. I was expecting something along the lines of, "You have something in your teeth," but not that.

I looked down at little Jake a bit sad. He was the closest thing I had to a son; the closest thing to me being a mother. He stared back at me when I didn't say anything. I ignored him and finished feeding little Jake. I went back to the living room and burped him.

Luckily he didn't spit up because I didn't have a cloth over my shoulder. After he burped his eyes started to droop. I put him over my shoulder and walked upstairs to my room. He was already fast asleep on me. I covered him up, kissed his forehead, and turned the baby monitor on before heading back downstairs.

I started putting the toys away when I got down there, Edward helped. He was being nicer today than usual. Well other than the following me around and staring at me, he wasn't that bad. I made popcorn before deciding to watch a movie while junior slept. Edward of course never left my side, well except when I got popcorn.

I came back with the popcorn, "So what do you want to watch?" I handed him the popcorn before I bent down next to the rack of DVD's. "Nothing scary," I warned him.

He chuckled, "You pick something." I shrugged and looked at the selection of DVD's they had.

They had more than a store, I can bet. I took out one of my favorites and put it in. I got the remote and sat on the couch next to him, "What did you put in?"

I smiled, "_Head over heals_."

He didn't seem to recognize the title, "What's it about?"

The commercials were still on, "It's about this girl that moves in with models and thinks she saw this guy across the street murder someone." I leaned into him and started eating the popcorn. I felt very comfortable with him. I knew I shouldn't since he's part of the reason my future is ruined and all but I did.

As we watched the movie I suddenly realized why I felt comfortable with him.

_You like him? How could you? Why did I have to be _so_ stupid?_

Just shut up! Gosh for a voice in my head she sure was mean. So I liked Edward Cullen? Oh my god! I like Edward Cullen! How did that happen? Now how am I going to act like with him? I just made things worse.

**A/N: So what do you think? Please review!**


	12. Hate Me

**Chapter 12**

At around six I went upstairs to get a crying Jacob. He must have had a nightmare or he just woke up thinking he'd be in his house. I quickly picked him up, "Shh…its okay…Shh…Aunt Bella's here." He started calming down as I walked downstairs. He was down to small hiccups by the time I sat down on the couch.

"Is he okay?" Edward asked looking at Jacob's rosy wet cheeks.

"He's just scared," I took him off my shoulder and cradled him in my arms like a baby. I gently wiped the tears off his face, "What's wrong baby?"

He hiccupped, "I had a dweem that you die."

I bent down and kissed his forehead, "I'm not going anywhere little guy." He buried his face in my chest, "That I know of," I whispered.

I looked up to see Edward a bit mad by the comment.

_Why does he care anyway?_

Maybe he has feelings for me like I have them for him.

_No I think– _I don't care what you think. You're _mean_. I looked back down at little Jake to find him fast asleep against my chest.

I smiled down at him as I smoothed his short hair down. "You really love him don't you?"

I looked up at Edward like he had two heads, "What did you think I was just saying it not to hurt his feelings earlier? Cause I wasn't. I love him like he was mine. Its too bad he isn't. He's so adorable," I said as I looked down at little Jake with a smile.

"You _really_ want kids don't you?" I looked up at him as I bit my lip.

"I've _always_ wanted a family. It's just the way I saw things. You get older get married, not forced into it or anything, you get married because you loved the person and you have a family and grow old with them. I don't know how you saw it but that's the way _I _saw it."

He was looking at me in wonder again. If only I could read his mind and know what he was thinking? He seemed to be contemplating something with himself, "Bella–I–if you want–"

I cut him off in horror already knowing what he was thinking. "Whoa. Don't embarrass yourself. I've already accepted my fate its time you've accepted yours. You don't have to offer. I would have said no anyways because if I do have a baby it's going to be out of love not because I was desperate or anything like that."

He ran his fingers through his hair, feeling awkward by his offer probably. "But I guess I should thank you for the offer anyways. It was sweet…in a weird twisted way." He chuckled lightly making me smile.

_Great now you're smiling cause of his laugh!_

Gosh can't you stay out of my head for just a second!

I looked at the time when the doorbell rang. It was already seven, time for little Jake to leave. I got up, Edward following, and opened the door to Jacob. "Hey Jacob. He's asleep. He had a nightmare earlier; I just got him back to bed." He smiled awkwardly at me. I looked at him confused but followed his gaze.

Oh right, Edward. I carefully gave little Jake to big Jacob. "You should bring him by again soon. I just can't get enough of him," I kissed little Jake's cheek.

He smiled, "I'm glad you had fun."

I grinned, "You kidding me. We had a great time. Umm…I was wondering. Do you say I love you to Leah a lot in front of him?"

He looked down at me in confusion but nodded, "Yeah why?"

I smiled, "Just wondering."

He caught the look on my face, "Did he tell you he _loved_ you?"

I smiled, "Yeah, why? Doesn't he tell you guys that?"

He shook his head, "Nope. You're the first."

I smiled wider, "Wow. I'm his first love _and_ first kiss."

He chuckled, "Well I'll see you later Bella."

I reached up and hugged him before he left, "Bye Jacob." I closed the door feeling the exhaustion get to me. "Okay I love the kid and all but he gets me _so_ tired," Dragging my feet, I walked back to the living room and fell on the couch; on purpose this time.

"Well kids _are_ tiring," Edward said matter–of–fact.

"Yeah but that doesn't stop me from wanting them," I curled into a ball on the couch and started drifting off.

"I'll wake you up when its time for dinner," Edward said as he placed a blanket on me. I mumbled thanks before I knocked out.

I was dreaming, and in this dream all I heard was a voice. I didn't see anything, it was pitch dark. I felt someone stroke my face softly, "I can't believe after all of _this_, I'm starting to have feelings for you." I recognized the voice immediately it was Edward. I wanted to respond back but my mouth couldn't move.

"I can't stop thinking about that night we spent together. It was the best night I ever had. Although you're the only one I had it with. It was…amazing," there was a long pause. I felt someone touch my lips lightly with something. Was it their lips? I felt the warm breath on my lips making me smile.

"Its obvious you hate me. You wanted a life and I'm the one preventing that from happening. Truth is I wasn't in love with Jane. I just thought that she was a good thing and I shouldn't let her go. But I was wrong. I figured that out earlier when you told me about the way you saw things."

This is a strange dream. When I'm I going to wake up? "Bella. Bella wake up." Oh okay, now I wake up. I slowly opened my eyes to see the most beautiful face ever. Am I still dreaming?

"It's time for dinner." I sat up and rubbed the sleep away from my eyes. I stood up took one step and, like the klutz that I am, tripped over my foot. Edward grabbed my waist before I fell, face first, to the ground. My face was against his chest.

Embarrassed, I peeked up at him with an awkward smile, "Oops."

He chuckled a bit, "You weren't kidding when you said you were a big klutz."

I stood up straight and straightened out my shirt, "Unfortunately, no." We stood there awkwardly, I looked down at his hands on my waist making him let go, "Sorry."

I shook my head as I passed him, "Its okay." I walked into the dining room and sat in my usual chair.

"Hey Bella. I was wondering when you were going back to work?" Alice asked.

I glanced at my food before looking back at her, "Tomorrow. Why?" Everyone was watching us closely.

"You think I can get a job there? Or would I be stealing your thunder or something?"

I smiled at her, "He _was_ looking for another model. It would be nice to know _someone_ there."

She clapped her hands excited, "Can I go with you tomorrow?" I nodded a bit excited myself.

"Wait your boss is a guy?" Emmett asked.

I looked at him a bit confused, "Yeah why?"

He chuckled, "Is he gay?"

I shook my head, "No. Actually he's in the middle of a divorce or something like that."

Alice beamed at me, "Is he cute?"

I bit my lip as I glanced at Edward. He was paying a little too much attention to his food. "Umm…I guess you can say he's cute. He has dirty blonde hair, hazel eyes, he's really nice." She smiled as she chewed on her food. I chuckled at her expression and started eating.

I got up from dinner with the rest and started walking upstairs. Edward was by my side, quieter than usual. "What's wrong?" I asked a bit concerned. He turned to look at me–more like glare–and just left me hanging there. He walked away and went into his room.

Okay so he gets mood swings all of a sudden. I walked to my room a bit stunned by his reaction. I got into my pajamas and started getting ready for bed. Too bad my dream couldn't be real. If it was then I could tell him how I felt and we could start working on it right away.

But it was just a dream. An hour had already passed and I couldn't go to sleep with all the noise this house was making. Finally, giving up, I tip-toed down the hall and to Edward's room. I opened his door a tiny bit and froze.

"I missed you." He wasn't talking to me.

"I missed you too." I looked in more carefully and saw a girl sitting on his bed next to him.

I silently closed the door, tears rolling down my face, and walked back to my room. I closed the door behind me and screamed at the sight of the corpse sprawled in the middle of my room. I only got to scream for a second because someone grabbed me from behind and put there hand over my mouth.

I was breathing heavily; "Be quiet," the voice was muffled so I couldn't recognize it. He had a knife to my neck. I tried to look away from the corpse in the middle of my room.

I recognized the face immediately. A sob escaped my chest causing more tears to pour down my partly uncovered cheek. This can't be happening. Please let this be all a dream so that I can wake up any minute now. I wanted it to be a dream but I knew it wasn't. This was a nightmare brought to life.

**A/N: OoO! So what do you think about that? LOL. Please review!**


	13. Dead or Alive

**Chapter 13**

"Shut up," he whispered fiercely in my ear. I cringed away.

_You need to make a run for it! Get help before we end up like Clarice!_ This time the voice in my head had a point. I kept as much calm as I could and tried to remember that thing from _Miss Congeniality_. I knew I had no hope in stomping my foot on his toe, I'd probably just hurt my heel.

My arms were free so I brought my elbow out and jabbed him hard in the stomach. He let go of me with a grunt. I kicked him where it hurt and made a run for it. But of course I tripped on the way out of my room. I tried as fast as I could to get up. I started running–rather limping– down the hall to Edwards room.

He grabbed my ankle with a bit too much force. I screamed in agony before falling to the floor. I heard a door open and sigh, "Did you fall down again?" I looked up to see Edward at the end of the hall leaning against his doorway. I was about to tell him to help me when he twisted my ankle. I screamed again and turned around on my back.

I picked my other foot up and kicked him in the face. His head flew back. I took the opportunity to get up and make a limp for it to Edward's room.

"Bella?" I stopped and looked down the stairs to see Alice looking up worried. I looked back at the masked man to see him pull a gun out.

He pointed it directly at Alice. My heart began to race. "Alice! NO!" I tackled the guy to the floor causing the bullet to hit the wall. She screamed.

"Alice?" Edward was out of his room again, he probably was calling the cops before.

I got back up and ran to Edward, "She's fine."

He grabbed me from my upper arms and looked at me carefully, "Are _you_ okay?" I was about to answer but he threw me aside. I looked up from the ground to see Edward and the guy throwing punches at each other.

My ankle throbbed in pain. I quickly walked down the stairs to Alice, "We _really _need an elevator," I whispered on the way down.

She was crying too now, "Ohmygod! What –what do we do?"

I put my hands on her shoulders lightly, "Go wake up Emmett. Get help!" She nodded and started running downstairs.

I walked back up and went to my room. There on the floor was the knife. I picked it up with shaky hands and took a deep breath. I was terrified. I had never stabbed anyone before but I had to do it. If I didn't Edward would probably get hurt. Or worse he would die. I bit my lip and started walking towards them.

He was on top of an almost defeated Edward. He brought his hand back and was about to smash Edwards nose in. I took that as my chance. I brought the knife down and cut his arm. He yelled in pain and grabbed it with his other hand.

Edward pushed him off and stood up. I walked up in front of him and held the knife out in front of me prepared to stab him if I had to. I was protecting Edward with what I had. What was taking Emmett and Alice so long? He got up and looked at the knife doubtfully.

A part of me knew I would hesitate if he leaned in. I couldn't kill someone. It's not in my nature. I tried my best to blink back the tears. I didn't notice the few steps I had taken forward. I don't think anyone noticed. Just like that in a flash he had twisted the knife out of my hand and grabbed me.

You'd think I would have seen that coming. I mean it always happens in the movies. He had his arm around my arms and had the gun against my temple. I struggled in his arms until he tightened his hold around me. I could feel fear and panic rise in my throat.

Edward looked at me in fear.

I shook my head, "Save yourself–"

The guy shook me, "Shut up! You've hurt me too much already, bitch, now it's your turn."

He pushed the gun harder into my temple. I closed my eyes as a sob escaped my throat when I cringed away from the cold point of the gun.

"Don't!" I opened my eyes to see Edwards face in agony. "Just tell us what you want and let her go!"

He chuckled, "I'm here for the girl; dead _or_ alive. " My heart started a sprint in my chest. I wish I had told Edward how I felt about him. I wish I hadn't caught him with that girl. I wish–I wish I had more time; its so weird how I'm wishing for more time. When I had just married Edward I had _wished_ for death.

Now I'm wishing for more time? Truth was Edward was the closest thing I had to a love. He _was_ my husband. But since I at least liked him that was the closest thing I had to love. Little Jake's face flashed in my mind. The closest thing to a son I had. Was today going to be the last day I would see him? Is this what he dreamt of? Would today be the last day I'd see anybody? My friends? Family? Boss? Edward?

I was starting to realize that I didn't show how much I loved them. Not that I loved Edward or anything but it would hurt me to see anything bad happen to him. Just like Alice, that's why I tackled the guy to save her. If only I had more time to get to know Alice. We probably would have been the best of friends.

What about my dad? What if I died and my dad never got to know how much I loved him? The last words I said to him were "I hate you". How can I die in peace, not that this was a peaceful way to die or anything, without telling him I loved him?

As the thoughts flooded my mind, new sobs escaped my chest. I didn't want to die but I didn't want Edward or Alice or Emmett to get hurt either. And if fought against him, he'd hurt them, I know he would.

"Please. Don't shoot her. Shoot me. I'm the one that ruined your plans," Edward pleaded.

I looked at him frantically trying to get him to change his mind, "What?– No!– " He shook me again to shut me up. All of a sudden he took the gun away from my head and pointed it at Edward. My heart was about to race out of my chest.

Right when he pulled the trigger I jumped up, "Edward!" The bullet hit his chest. More tears poured down my face. I watched, holding my breath, as he fell back on the ground from the impact. A sudden rage ran through me. I bit down in his arm hard. He yelled and let go. I grabbed the knife and cut him across the chest, "YOU BASTARD!"

He ran back to my room, scared now, and I didn't stop him. I dropped the knife and bent down next to Edward. He was unconscious. "Edward?" I shook him lightly. The sobs overpowered me. I laid my forehead against his chest, grabbing a fistful of his shirt, "Don't leave me. Please."

**A/N: Sorry its short! So what do you think is gonna happen to Edward? Please Review! **


	14. Coma

**Chapter 14**

__"Bella?" I looked up and could see Alice walking slowly towards us.

"Call an ambulance," I sobbed out.

She broke into tears and quickly bent over Edward, "What–ohmy–Edward," She sobbed out.

I took her tiny hands off him so she could look at me, "Alice. You _need_ to call an ambulance. Now."

She looked from Edward to me still sobbing. "Go!" She jumped up and ran downstairs. Why didn't she go to Edward's room? It would be much faster. I looked away from her and looked back at Edward. I lightly touched his cheek, "Don't worry Alice will get help."

I could hear the sirens already. I took my shirt off and started applying pressure on the wound like I should have done a long time ago. There I was crying as I applied pressure to Edwards wound in my bra when the paramedics ran in.

I got up and stepped aside as they strapped him on a gurney. "There's another body in my room but I think she's dead," I told a cop that came in to see the scene. I started following the paramedics to the ambulance, "Alice where's Emmett?" She was shifting her weight from one leg to the other from the nerves.

"He wasn't there. I'll go find him. Go with Edward."

I hugged her tight, "I'll call you when I get to the hospital." She nodded and took off in her car.

I got in the ambulance and sat next to Edward. A paramedic handed me my blouse back. I looked down to see that I was only wearing a bra. Even if it had blood on it, I put it on. I took Edwards hand and kissed it lightly.

When we got there I rushed in ahead of them looking for Carlisle. "Carlisle!"

He turned around and looked at me in alarm, "Bella? Are you hurt?"

I shook my head as new tears overcame me, "Its Edward." He looked passed me and opened his eyes in horror. He rushed passed me and quickly took Edward into the emergency room.

I called Alice and told her they had Edward in the emergency room. She was still looking for Emmett. I sat in the waiting room and wept to myself. This was _all my _fault.

Alice showed up with Emmett an hour later, "Where's Edward?"

I stood up when I heard his voice, "He's still in surgery."

He ran his hand through his hair, "Shit."

I clenched my jaw, "Where were _you_?" my voice broke.

"I had to…meet someone."

I pursed my lips, "You could have _helped_," My voice kept breaking as the memory of Edward getting shot ran through my head.

"Don't blame this on me!"

I winced at his words, "_I'm _not blaming you. It wasn't your fault. It was mine."

Alice looked at me confused, "What are you talking about?"

I sat back down and wiped my face with a sigh, "They were after _me_. I should be the one in there not Edward."

She sat down next to me and wrapped her arms around my shoulders, "This isn't your fault." I laid my head on her shoulder and sobbed. Where were all these tears coming from?

_Beats me._ I stood up fast when Carlisle walked into the waiting room. "How's _Edward_?"

He pursed his lips and took a deep breath. Oh no! No, no, no, no! "He's in a coma. Hopefully he comes out of it. We lost him for a couple of minutes but we got him back. We just have to wait until he recovers." I blinked back the tears and stood there in shock.

"Can he," I swallowed, "D –die?" Carlisle looked down at his hands but nodded. Alice burst into tears into Emmett's chest. I couldn't feel my body. I felt completely numb. I forced my body to cooperate, "Can we see him?" He ran his fingers through his head, "One at a time. You might be a bit scared at how he looks."

I turned to Alice, "You can see him first."

She shook her head, "I don't think I'll be able to handle it." I looked up at Emmett who shook his head as well. I took a deep breath and nodded at Carlisle. He put his arms around my shoulder for support. He stopped right in front of the room and left.

I took another deep breath before opening the door. I covered my mouth and looked away from him. He had a lot of tubes on his body. I turned away from him and choked out a sob. After a couple of minutes I turned around and sat in the chair next to him.

Carefully, I took his hand, "Edward. Listen. You can't _leave_ us. We need you. Alice, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, they need you," I took in a shaky breath, "I need you too. I know you hate me but," I shook my head, "I _don't_ hate you. We can make this work I know we can."

Fresh tears started welling up in my eyes, "This is my entire fault. I'm _so_ sorry. I didn't think you'd take your life for me. You shouldn't be the one dying. It should be me. And I don't care what anybody says. It's true. It's my fault that you're in this situation right now. I'll never forgive myself if you die."

Whoever did this _will_ pay for it. I laid my head down on the bed next to his hand and closed my eyes.

A week passed and there was still no improvement. I called Nick and told him that I had a family emergency and I couldn't come in until the next week. I fell asleep next to Edward every night. I'd only go home to change and take a shower.

My hope was starting to fade away. I was going to have a vegetable for a husband now. I'd talk to him every day. I'd tell him not to give up, to fight. How could I ask him to do that when I had already given up? Was I ever going to get my husband back?

When did I start liking the word husband? Was he ever going to recover and come back to us? Who was that girl in his room? It still hurt to think about it. To hear him tell her that he missed her. It still hurt to remember him take his life for mine. It still hurt that he was here not improving and not listening to me.

He was starting to look as pale as a vampire already. But then he _hasn't_ gotten out to soak up the sun. And he _hasn't_ eaten real food since that night. Sometimes I felt like shaking him and yelling at him to wake up. But he's not asleep. Well not techniquely anyways.

I was starting to miss the color of his eyes, his chuckle, and his voice. Things I didn't see or hear from him anymore. He never moved. He was as still as a statue. It was like I was looking at a corpse. He wasn't exactly warm either.

Why won't he wake up? Why won't he open his eyes and let me remember what color they were? I knew they were blue but my memories didn't give his eyes justice, I know they don't. At first when I started sleeping here I would have dreams of him waking up.

But every time I woke up, I would start crying because he was still in a coma. But now I'm having nightmares. I don't even remember what any of them are I just remember that it was so horrible that I would wake up crying. Now here I am looking at his face waiting for him to wake.

I stood up when the door opened and a girl walked in. I looked at her confused. She wasn't a nurse. And she was crying. "Who are you?" I asked walking around the bed and standing in front of him.

She looked at me a bit mad, "Jane." A noise behind me made me turn around and look at Edward in horror.

**A/N: OoO! What do you think will happen next? Please review!**


	15. Shouldn't Be Alive

**Chapter 15**

NO! This can't be happening! My heart raced in my chest as I saw the perfectly straight line on the heart monitor. I pushed _Jane_ aside without any care and opened the door. "I need help! He's dying!" I walked back in the room and stepped aside as Carlisle ran in.

"Code Blue. We have a cold blue," I covered my mouth to hold back a sob that was in my throat. I looked to my left to see Jane with wide eyes, I was suddenly very angry. This was the same girl I saw in Edward's room. I recognized her pale brown short hair. Not to mention her voice.

How dare she show her face here? She couldn't at least have the decency of seeing him when _I'm _not around? I was glaring at her through the tears. I was broken from it when I heard a beeping coming from the heart monitor. I looked back to see Carlisle let out a breath of relief.

"You're back," he said looking down. I couldn't see who he was talking to because his crash team was around the bed; surrounding it more like. I opened my eyes wider in surprise. Is he talking to Edward? I ran towards Carlisle and tip-toed to look over his shoulder.

My breath caught in my throat as I looked into the beautiful ocean like blue eyes I had been waiting to see for a week now. Sapphire. That was the color I was trying to remember. "Bella," he whispered, making my heart run a mile a minute. I was still crying, from all the emotions I had felt in the last five minutes: Loss, sadness, anger, relief, happiness.

Carlisle moved aside, "We'll let you have some privacy." I watched as Carlisle and his team walked out the door. I looked back at him before sitting down on the bed next to him. I bit my bottom lip to try to stop the trembling. I was unsuccessful.

I looked down in guilt, "I'm sorry."

He reached up and touched my chin lightly, "For what?"

I looked at his patched up chest, "For that," I pointed at his chest.

He looked down frowning, "Bella. You have nothing to do with this." I looked through the corner of my eyes having that feeling of being watched.

I glanced at Edward before turning around. He followed my gaze and opened his eyes in surprise, "Jane?" I got off the bed when she started making her way towards the bed. She stood on the other end, so I just leaned against the other side.

"Edward. I'm so sorry. It wasn't supposed to be you. I–" I put my hand up and stopped her.

"What?" I paused a bit confused, "What do you mean 'it wasn't supposed to be you'? Who was it supposed to be?" I crossed my arms over my chest. She looked from me to Edward in guilt. I gasped as I replayed the words in my head. They both turned to look at me. I pointed at her, "It was _you_. _You _sent him!"

She covered her face with her hands and started to cry, "I didn't mean to hurt you Edward."

He looked at her confused and hurt, "What did you do Jane?"

There was a long silence, "Just tell him Jane. Tell him how you hated me _so_ much that you sent someone to get rid of me."

She clenched her jaw and glared at me, "You shouldn't be _alive_."

_Yup I can agree with you on that. _She slowly walked around the bed, more pissed than ever, and stalked towards me.

"Jane? Don't do it," Edward said as he tried to get out of the bed. I shook my head at him, "Don't get up. Are you crazy?" I backed away from her slowly.

"You ruined _everything_," She swung a punch at me. I ducked just in time. I threw my fist back and hit her across the face. I was looking down at her as she moaned when someone took my arms and put them behind my back. "What the–" I could feel them putting handcuffs on me.

"That's enough from you young lady," A rough familiar voice said from behind me.

"Young lady?" I winced at how tight he put the handcuffs.

"Officer you don't–" Edward tried to explain but he cut him off.

"No need to explain. I saw what she did."

I let out a frustrated groan as I started to struggle against him. Somehow I managed to get away from him but I was still handcuffed. I turned around glaring, prepared for him to hear my story. When I saw his face my eyes widened and I froze in place. I could feel the tears building in my throat, "I should have known it was you."

I backed away slowly, "Bella? What's going on? Who is this guy?" I looked at Edward but quickly looked back at _him_ when he took a step closer. "Stay away from me."

He stopped but then preceded, "But–"

I shook my head causing tears to brim over my eyes, "Why are you here?"

I was still backing away from him. He had a pained expression on his face, "Bella. You have to believe me. I lo–"

I clenched my jaw, "No. You don't love me remember? You left because of me. You never did love me and you never will."

He was getting to close for my sanity to handle. I backed away but ran into the corner of the bed. I fell back and landed on my arm.

"Bella!" It was Edward this time. _That's definitely gonna leave a bruise._ I gasped at the pain that was shooting up and down in my arm. _He_ was at my side in an instant, helping me up.

I winced when he grabbed my arm, "Is it broken?" I shook my head and stood still as he took the handcuffs off me. As soon as I was free I backed away from him.

"Look I was only defending myself. She was about to hit me so I just hit her back," I walked to the left side of the bed and hid behind Edward.

"I was actually here to find out if you saw who did this." I looked at Edward, who looked down at his hands.

"We don't know who the guy is. But we know who sent him," he looked at the floor towards Jane. She was still unconscious. He picked her up and handcuffed her. He called someone in on his walkie-talkie to come up and take the suspect. I sat against Edward hiding half my body as best as I could. I was lightly clutching on his arm the whole time _he_ was here.

"So how do you guys know she's the one that sent him? What's _her_ name?" As much as I hated talking to him, I could see that Edward wasn't up for talking about Jane.

"Well she let it slip earlier. Her name is Jane. She hired the guy to kill me. But he ended up killing Clarice."

Edward looked up at me in surprise, "He _killed_ someone?"

I nodded, "She was dead in my room."

_He_ looked at us confused, "Who's Clarice?" I looked back at Edward in grief before looking back up at him, "She was one of our maids."

He nodded and scribbled something on his notepad, "Why did she want to kill you?"

I looked down to see Edward in the eye, "Well," I looked back up at him, "She didn't like the…fact…that I married her boyfriend."

He looked up from his notepad surprised, "Y–your married?" I could see the confusion on Edwards face.

"Yes. And you're the reason I got married in the first place. If you would have never left, blaming me for everything, none of this would have ever happened."

He put the notepad and pen in his pocket, "Bella, I never…meant to hurt you." I stood up, tears in my eyes, and looked him straight in the face.

"Really? Because it sure seemed like it when you were telling mom she loved me more than you. It sure seemed like it when you gave all your attention to Jasper and Rosalie and never me. And it sure seemed like it when you left _because_ of me. Don't tell me you didn't want to hurt me. Because you knew exactly what you were doing when you left this family because of _me_."

I covered my face with my hands before running them through my hair, "I don't _need_ you anymore. The only thing I want you to do is leave. And don't ever come back. Because if you were really a dad you would have never left your kids and you would have at least visited from time to time. But you're _not_ my dad. You've been dead in my eyes since you left and never came back. The only favor I'm going to ask you is to leave and _never_ come back. Ever."

By now I had tears pouring down my face. My voice broke on certain places. He had a few tears as well but I ignored them. "If that's what you want…"

I nodded, "That's what I want." He slowly turned around and left the room, turning back right before he left. I closed my eyes tightly, trying to stop more tears from coming. I put my arms around my stomach, holding myself together.

"Bella," I turned around with my eyes open. He opened his arms to me. I walked over to him and sat on the bed next to him. "Just let it out," I buried my face in his chest, away from his wound, and sobbed uncontrollably into his chest. He had his arms wrapped around me; he rubbed my back for comfort.

Part of my heart was aching from the hurt I just caused myself. Another part was warming over because Edward was holding me. That same part slowly started healing the aching spot that caused me so much pain.

**A/N: So what do you think about Charlie? And Jane? And Edward and Bella? Please review!**


	16. A Dream?

**Chapter 16**

My tears slowly disappeared after a while. I was a bit embarrassed about the whole scene I made. I looked up at him through watery eyes. He looked back down. He scooted over so I could lie down next to him. I got comfortable next to him before looking back up at him.

"Does it still hurt?" I asked looking down and lightly touching the spot where he was patched up. He lightly took my hand making me look up to see if I was hurting him.

"I can hardly feel the pain with the anesthetics," he took my hand in his and lightly laid our hands down on his chest.

I rested my head on his chest and looked up at him, "Why did you do it?"

He seemed a bit confused by the question, "Do what?"

"Take the bullet for me."

He looked down into my eyes seriously now, "I…don't…know."

The next thing I was going to bring up should make me mad. But I can't be mad at him right now, he's hurt and it's my fault. "Edward," I paused a bit trying to form the words in my head, "I know you were with her that night," I whispered. He looked away with guilt in his eyes. "I'm not mad. I just wanted to know why?"

He didn't look back when he answered, "I…told her to come over that night."

I took my hand away from his and reached up to his face so he could look at me, "You still haven't answered my question." He took my hand gently away from his face and put it in his hand again.

"Bella, I told her to come over so I could tell her to move on with her life. I realized that I never loved her. I just didn't want to lose her; I cared about her but more like a friend than a lover."

I winced a bit at the word lover; he didn't seem to notice though. I pursed my lips a little, "What made you realize you didn't love her?"

He tightened his arm around my waist, "You. What you said the other night about how you saw things. It made me realize that I used to see things like that too. I forgot about that when I met Jane. She changed my perspective on things. I just wanted whatever she wanted. I realize that it wasn't what _I_ really wanted. What I really wanted was to fall in love with someone and have a family with them. Grow old with them. The way it's supposed to be."

A lot of the stuff he was saying was what I had dreamt about around a week ago. Was it a dream? I bit my lip lightly as I thought it over. I still remembered some of the dreams I had here when I waited for him to wake up. "When you were in your coma, could you hear what I was saying to you?"

He looked into my eyes, trying to remember, "That was you?"

Now I'm confused, "Yes, why?"

He smiled, "I thought I was listening to an angel. She kept telling me that my family needed me. That I shouldn't give up, I should fight harder to stay alive."

I looked down, blushing a bit when he called me an angel, "Yeah. That was me."

He lifted my chin so he could look into my eyes, "You need me?"

_Shit! I told you to keep your mouth shut! Why doesn't anybody listen to me around here?_ Now what do I say? I pursed my lips lightly, "Yes," I whispered.

He was looking at me intently as if he was trying to figure something out. "Why?"

_Don't answer! Don't tell him!_

I have to. I took in a shaky breath and looked down, "I," _You don't love him yet! Don't even think about telling him that!_ "Care about you." Isn't that the same as loving someone?

He stroked my cheek before lifting my chin up to look at him. He was serious again, "I care about you too."

I smiled with a small chuckle, "I kind of figured when you took your life for me." _My ass, you didn't even know he cared. You thought he hated us remember?_

Ugh! You're annoying, you know that?

_More than you know. _

He chuckled with me, "I guess your right."

I sighed in content and cuddled closer to him. This is the way it should have been our first time.

_Hey! I thought I told you to forget about that?_

Isn't she annoying?

"Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"Why were you going into my room that night?"

I looked up at him to see his reaction, most likely laughter, "I couldn't sleep. I kept hearing things. So I went to your room so I could sleep with you."

To my surprise he didn't laugh, "What did you think when you saw us?"

I heaved a sigh, "Well I didn't exactly see you. I heard you. You guys were telling each other how much you missed each other. I don't get it. I thought you were breaking it off with her?"

"I was. But I felt bad for her and never got to tell her that she needed to move on."

I nodded slowly, "When did she leave?"

"When I saw the guy behind you I went into my room and told her to leave. I guess I should have noticed that she didn't seem worried about me," he was touching the bare skin of my hip lightly.

"I thought you were calling the cops. Guess I was wrong. I didn't even know it was her until she showed up here. I recognized the short hair _and_ her voice."

He stopped stroking the skin on my hip and settled by placing his hand there. "I'm sorry I did what I did."

I shook my head, "I understand. What I want to know is why you did–I guess you can call it die– when she showed up and said her name?"

"I guess because she showed up here when you were here. I didn't want you to have to go through that," his tone seemed a bit offhand.

Maybe he felt different when we made love? Maybe he was lying before? "Edward?" I looked up back into his eyes, "Did you mean what you said before?"

He looked back at me bewildered, "What?"

Well of course he doesn't know what I'm talking about. I was thinking of something completely different from him. "That day I was in the hospital because of my anxiety attack. You said to pretend it never happened. Did you mean it?"

He hesitated, "I–well–," he let out a puff of air, "No."

I was completely astonished by his answer. That was _definitely_ not what I was expecting to hear. "Really?" I had my head on his chest and I was looking down at our hands as I waited for his response. I could hear his heart beat a bit fast, my ear _was_ on his chest but I could hear the heart monitor do the same. I smiled a bit but my smile quickly faded as I waited for him to take back his words.

"Yes. I mean it. I didn't mean to–well I didn't think–I thought you were mad at me," he stumbled for the right words.

This time I looked up at him, "Why would I have been mad at you?"

His hand was getting sweaty in mine but it didn't bother me. "Because Bella. I took your virginity."

I pursed my lips at the word virginity. "I…wasn't mad…I'm still not mad. The past is the past right?"

He seemed completely perplexed by my reaction, "Why? Why aren't you mad at me?"

I moved a bit so that my chin was resting on his chest and I was looking at him directly. "Edward," I paused as I thought of a way to say it, "That night. It was…" I couldn't think of the right word for it.

"Amazing," he finished for me.

I smiled, "Yes. Amazing."

He smiled back reminding me of something. "Oh! So then it wasn't a dream?"

He looked at me baffled, "Huh?"

I smiled, "You told me all of this before, when I was sleeping once."

He blushed a bit, "You heard that?"

I ran my fingers along his warm cheek, "Yes. Although I thought I was dreaming. Guess I wasn't dreaming after all."

He took my hand and kissed it lightly, "What brought this on?"

I knew he was talking about the fact that now I was acting like I actually liked him. I was acting nicer to him. And compassionate, considerate, basically kind. I bit my lip, a very bad habit I've been doing lately, before looking up at him again, "I…almost lost you. You don't know the _hell _I went through hoping for you to wake up. I even dreamt about it a lot. I stayed by your side every day and night waiting. I was actually starting to forget things about you."

He lightly caressed the side of my face, "Like what?"

I laid my head back down against his chest as I remembered, "Like the color of your eyes, your voice, your laugh. Little things like that."

I wrapped my arm over his middle, "What did you dream about?" he asked.

I shuddered as I remembered the dreams I had here ever night, "I would be here waiting for you to wake up. And you would. But ever time I woke up I'd start crying because you never really did wake up. Those were the dreams. I don't even remember the nightmares. I would just wake up crying because of it. Either way I'd start crying."

I looked up at him and gently got closer to his face. I laid my head on his shoulder and stared at him, scared that he might disappear any moment now.

**A/N: Tell me what you think!**


	17. Closer Relationship

**Chapter 17**

Edward was still in the hospital a couple days after that. I decided I could go to work now since he was awake now. Nick had managed to get me a car by now. It was a black shiny Mercedes Benz. I told him to take it back but he wouldn't listen to me.

I was going to pick up Alice in a bit so she could go with me to work and try to get a job there. I had told her a while back that she could go without me but she insisted on waiting until I went so we could go together.

I stayed with Edward in those couple of days. I didn't want to leave his side but he reasoned with me that he was fine and that I should at least get a good night sleep. I would go in the afternoon to the house to freshen up and try to sleep. It didn't work much. I couldn't sleep good knowing that Edward was in the hospital by himself.

So I'd just go back to him eventually and fall asleep by his side. I had my cell phone alarm clock on so I could wake up when it was time to go. I came back from the house a couple of hours ago from getting ready and had fallen asleep next to Edward. He didn't have as much machines on him as he had before so there was more room on the bed for me. Although he didn't have as much machines he was still in bad condition so he had to stay here for a week or more.

He didn't like that fact. He was starting to hate the hospital which is a bad thing when your father works there. I was going to talk to my mother today about her getting remarried. And since I knew that fact since before I fell asleep; I was starting to have nightmares.

I was lying in Edward's arms, my head against on his shoulder, when I had that nightmare.

"_Mom?" I walked into my old house looking around. It was dark out, and in. I walked passed the doorway and into the living room straight ahead. I jumped around when the door slammed behind me. "M–mom?" I could feel someone else in the room._

_I looked around, widening my eyes to see if there was anyone else in the room. I couldn't see anyone. I walked to the small table near the couch and turned it on. I clasped my hands over my mouth to prevent myself from screaming. My mom was there right in front of me in a puddle of her own blood._

_Her lifeless eyes looked straight up at me. I slowly walked backwards, tears rolling down my eyes, making my way to the door. One last look at my mom, I shut my eyes tight and looked at her. I turned around and screamed._

The alarm on my cell phone went off right when I jerked upright with a gasp. "Bella?" Edward lightly touched my arm. I looked down at my lap taking deep breaths, "Are you alright?"

I put my hand on my forehead and closed my eyes shut from the horrible image from my dream. He grabbed me around the waist and put my head on his chest, "Its okay."

I shook my head and pulled away, "I–I know," I took my phone and shut the annoying alarm off. I put it in my pocket and got off the bed looking for my purse.

"Bella?"

I stopped looking for it and looked up at him, "Ha?"

"Are you going to tell me what happened?"

I started looking for it again and found it under the chair, "Uh…yea but I need to get to work first. I'll tell you when I get back." I don't know why but I bent down and gave him a small peck on the lips and left the room.

I didn't notice what I had done until after I walked out the door. I froze outside the door in shock.

_What did you just do?_

Kissed him?

_Yes but why?_

I don't know. I guess we're getting closer relationship wise. She was silent after that. I quickly walked outside, to find it snowing, and headed for the house to pick up Alice.

She was waiting for me outside the gate jumping in her place. I didn't know if it was because she was cold or excited…or both. I stopped right in front of her and unlocked the door. She got in with a smile, "Nice ride. Did my brother buy it for you?"

I shook my head as we drove off, "It comes with the job if you don't have a car."

She nodded and looked around, "So you think he'll give me the job?"

I smiled at her before looking back at the road, "I'm pretty sure he will. I mean he hired me on the spot. He probably won't even have to think it through when you ask."

She clapped her hands in excitement, "So how's it going with you and Edward?"

That caught me off guard, "Better. I think."

She was looking at me intently now, "I remember you guys didn't even want to look at each other when you first moved in."

I nodded, "I was sort of blaming him for my miserable life back then."

"Life isn't easy."

I nodded, "It isn't. And I've learned that ever since my father left my family but I didn't think my life was going to end up like this."

She was curious now, "Like what?"

I bit my lip, "I never thought I'd marry a guy I never knew. I didn't like your brother at all when we got married. But it's getting better now. We at least confessed we have some_ kind_ of feelings for each other. But there's something inside me that just doesn't want to let my heart love him. It's like I have a shield around it so it can be protected from pain." _Yeah me._

She put her hand on my shoulder making me look at her while I shut the car off. "Bella, pain is a necessity in life. Without it we wouldn't feel complete or human. You need to put that shield down and let him in. The only way he can even try to love you is if you're willing to try yourself."

I smiled lightly before getting out, "Okay lets go get you a job."

She chuckled. We walked in together laughing. "Bella! Its great to have you back," Nick walked up to me and embraced me in a hug. "Who might this lovely young lady be?"

He looked at Alice as she smiled up at him, "I'm Alice Cullen. Bella's sister–in–law."

He looked at me confused, "You're married?"

My eyes widened a bit. Oh shit I didn't tell him didI? "Umm…yeah…I didn't tell you?" He shook his head, "Oops."

He looked back at Alice ignoring me, "If you're looking for a job you're hired."

Her eyes practically bulged out of her head, "Yay! Thank you!" She turned and hugged me. I hugged her back.

Today they would show her the ropes. Tomorrow they'd let her take pictures.

I got into my outfit and walked out and got on stage ready. I was wearing an open shirt that had only one button a bit below the chest showing my naval and a bit of my chest. The top was black with a white border around the whole thing. They put me in very short shorts that were also black.

My hair was coming down in waves. I wasn't really worried about my outfit but more on the fact that it seemed like Nick was avoiding me. I walked off stage and tapped him on the back. He was talking to a model about one of her pieces.

He turned around, "Are you mad at me?" I asked a bit mad myself but I tried my best not to show it.

He shook his head, "No. Its okay I never told you I was married either."

I looked down a bit guiltily, "I actually heard about it from one of the other models. You're getting a divorce right?"

He nodded a bit gloomy, "Yeah."

I wrapped my arms around him instinctively, "I'm sorry."

He hugged me back, "Thanks."

I pulled away and smiled at him, "Friends?"

He smiled back, "Friends. Now let's get this shoot on the road!"

We did the shoot in different poses. I was feeling more confident this time as I remembered all the things Edward had said to me when he found out I had this job.

I was actually having fun. We made jokes about some of the poses I was making. Most of my pictures had me laughing or smiling a lot. I changed in and out of things constantly. But that didn't stop me from having a good time. I was starting to really like my job.

I was still smiling when we were leaving. "I think you and Alice would make cute pictures together. You'll take pictures at least once a week together."

Alice shrieked in excitement and hugged me jumping up and down. "Bella," I pulled away and looked at him smiling still, "you'll be in for a big surprise tomorrow."

"What?"

"You'll see."

"I hate surprises."

They laughed, "Well get used to it."

We left after that. I dropped Alice home before heading to my mom's house. My heart was racing in my chest as I approached the snow covered house.

**A/N: So what do you think about Nick? And Bella and Edwards relationship?**


	18. Not My Father

**Chapter 18**

Slowly I got out of the car and knocked on the door. Hugging myself, I waited for someone to answer. The door opened making me hold my breath. "Bella?"

I let my breath out slowly and smiled lightly at my mom. "Hey mom."

She opened the door wider and let me in. I walked in slowly rubbing my hands together and blowing air on them to warm them up. I turned around and waited for her to say something.

She just stood there looking at me bitterly. "Mom, can we talk?"

She crossed her arms over her chest, "That's why I let you in."

I pursed my lips, "Okay. Why did you marry John mom?"

She clenched her jaw when I said mom, "You don't pick who I marry. And I can marry whoever I want."

My eyes were tearing up, "No but _you_ can pick who _I_ marry. You know what he did mom! You know what he tried to do to me! Why would you marry such a perverted asshole like that?"

I gasped when she struck me across the face. I looked down at the ground as I touched the cheek that was reddening and pulsing through my skin. A silent tear strolled down my cheek. Slowly I looked up at her hurt, "Why did you _slap_ me?" my voice broke.

"You have no right to talk that way about your father."

I widened my eyes and straightened out, "He is _not_ my father. I don't have a father. And if you're going to protect him instead of me, your own daughter, than I don't have a mother either."

Tears of rage and hurt silently strolled down my face. "Get. Out. Of. My. House."

She's kicking me out. I walked passed her and stopped at the door, "Goodbye Mrs. Robinson." I got into my car and drove away with tears pouring down my face. I got to the hospital still crying, it was getting hard to leave the sobs in.

Obviously I didn't attract attention when I walked into the hospital crying because a lot of people cry here. I walked into Edward's room and closed the door behind me. I leaned my forehead against the door a sob escaping my chest.

"Bella?" I turned around with my face buried in my hands. "Bella! I can't get up come over here." I choked out a sob before walking over to his bed. He pulled me down to the bed and wrapped his arms around me. I burst into more tears. My body shook with the sobs coming out of my chest.

"Bella what happened? Did they do something to you?"

Who are they? I shook my head, "N–no. I went," I sniffed, "To see my mom."

"Did John do something? If he did I'm getting out of this bed right now–."

I shook my head cutting him off, "No. She–she…"

I looked up at him, he moved the hair on the right side of my face away, "She slapped you?"

I nodded, "Is it s–still red?"

He lightly touched my burning cheek, "Yes, you have a small cut on your cheek."

I lightly touched my cheek and winced at the stinging. He gently took my hand and placed it on my lap. I started hiccupping from all the crying. He leaned in, making my breathing come heavier then before, and lightly kissed my cheek. I closed my eyes in delight.

He trailed kisses along my cheek softly. I hiccupped making him pull away with a smile. I wiped the tears away with the back of my hand. "How did all this happen in the first place?"

I took in a shaky breath, "I went to see my mom after work. You should have seen the look in her eyes. She hates me," I looked down at my hands, "I don't even know why. But anyway I started asking her why she married him," I hiccupped, "I called him something she didn't like and she slapped me."

"What did you call him?" he asked picking my chin up so I could look in his eyes.

"A perverted asshole?"

He chuckled lightly before wrapping his arms around me and pulling me against his chest.

"She called him my father. He's _not_ my father. I don't have a father anymore. And apparently now I don't have a mother," a tear rolled down my eyes.

"What do you mean?" he wiped the tear away with his thumb.

"I told her…if she defended him," I was crying now, "Instead of her daughter then she wasn't my mother."

"What did she say?"

More tears flowed down my face, "She kicked me out."

He tightened his arms around me, "I'm sorry Bella."

A sob escaped my chest, "I don't have a family anymore."

He looked down at me sternly, "That's not true. You have me."

I looked up and gazed into his eyes. My heart skipped a beat at my next move. Slowly, very slowly, I reached up and touched my lips to his. I ran my hand up and into his hair. He kissed back running his hand up and down my side. His other hand went up into my hair. I could hear the heart monitor go wild.

I pulled away slowly with a smile. His breathing was heavy as he looked down at me. I rested my head on his chest to hear his heartbeat slow down. "Bella?"

I looked up with a smile, "Hmm?"

"What happened earlier before you left?" I rested my head on his chest again but stayed looking at him.

"I had a nightmare," I whispered.

"About what?"

I bit my lip and shook my head a bit, "I went to see my mom. I found her dead on the floor kind of like Clarice. When I turned around John was in front of me. That's when I woke up."

"How much money did your dad owe him?"

I shrugged, "I don't know. But I know he sent me to him with three hundred dollars."

He looked at the ceiling as if thinking it through. My eyelids started to droop. I fell asleep staring into Edward's eyes and smiling lightly from the closeness.

I woke up and it was still dark, "Is it still snowing?" I asked groggily.

"Morning to you too," Edward chuckled, "Yeah it is."

I looked up at him and smiled, "Morning."

He chuckled again and looked at the TV screen. I stayed in the same position and watched whatever he was watching. "Are you hungry?" I asked as I looked up at him.

He smiled, "A bit."

I got off the bed and stretched, "What do you want to eat?"

"Whatever you have."

I sat down and put my shoes on, "Okay, I'll be back in a bit." I got up and went down to the cafeteria on the first floor. I got a big plate of the usual breakfast: Eggs, bacon, sausage, hash brown. In the elevator my phone started ringing. I answered in with my free hand, "Hello?"

"Hey do you have the TV on?" it was Nick.

"Umm…hold on. Why?"

I opened the door to Edward's room and set the food on the side table.

"Just put the channel on 250."

I looked up at the screen to read 250 in the corner, "It's already on 250. What's going on?"

I looked up at the screen and froze, "Oh. My. God. What did you do?"

There up on the screen in a commercial was me. It was from yesterday. They were showing me laughing and twirling, the wind in my hair. My outfit kept changing. "Surprise."

"That's you," Edward said pointing at the screen.

"What–Why–When were you filming me? Is that even legal?" I had too many questions on my mind as I watched myself on TV.

"It's in the contract, Bella. And I didn't tell you because I knew you'd say no and act all awkward around it."

I put my hand to my forehead, "Oh my god. I am _so_ going to kill you."

Edward took my hand and pulled me to the bed, "Bella, don't be mad. You look beautiful. And honestly you look like your having a great time."

I let out a frustrated sigh, "Ugh! Why me?"

"Bella, your husband's right. It's a great commercial but only because you're in it."

I bit my lip lightly, "Okay. I'll talk to you later. Bye."

"Wait, are you mad at me?" he asked sounding a bit sad.

I sighed, "No. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye." I shut the phone and put it in my pocket. The commercial was over already to my relief. I turned around and looked at Edward. He hadn't touched the food yet, he was staring intently at me. "What?"

"You really have no self–esteem do you? You looked stunning Bella. You shouldn't be ashamed about your looks."

I picked up a fork with a sigh and handed him the other one, "Are you going to eat or not?"

He took the fork and started eating slowly. I ate with him at around the same pace. "Can I ask you something?"

He nodded, "Sure. Ask away."

"What did your family get out of me marrying you?"

**A/N: So what do you think about her mom? And the commercial? **


	19. Trouble

**Chapter 19**

He looked up from his plate, "Well your mother and my mother are friends. And since your mother was talking about not having money to my mother, my mom wanted to help."

"But why not just give her money?"

He shook his head, "My mom has to consult with my father about spending money. When my mother told your mother about that she didn't want it. Your mother was too humiliated. So your mother agreed to let one of my mother's sons marry one of her two daughters."

I looked down at my lap nodding, "My mother basically sold me."

He took my hand making me look up, "Yes."

_No sympathy at all._ Shh! "So why did she pick us?"

He sighed, "My mom picked me because she thought I was lonely. Which if you think about it, I was, because I never loved Jane. And when I think back on our relationship…it was mostly fighting."

I chuckled a bit, "Kind of like ours."

He chuckled, "Anyways, she picked you because she thought you were perfect for me and she thought you were beautiful inside and out. Which you are."

I smiled lightly, "Thanks." I got up and threw the empty plate away. I walked to the rattling window and looked outside. I could hear the storm alert going off on the TV. And all of a sudden it was dark. I turned around, "Edward?" it was pitch black in the room.

"Over here," I followed Edward's voice.

"Ouch!" I hit my shin against something.

"Are you okay?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah…I just hit myself…again," I reached out in front of me touching everything to find my way to Edward. I finally found the bed, "Where are you?"

I felt him lightly touch my hand before grabbing it and pulling me to him. I fell on the left side of the bed next to him. "I can't see you," I complained.

He found my hands and placed them on his face, "I'm right here."

I scooted closer to him; getting myself comfortable. I rested my head on his chest and hugged him close to me, "How long do you think the lights are going to be out for? How do you think they'll know if someone dies right now?"

He chuckled lightly, "I don't know, Bella."

"You know I used to like the dark but ever since we watched that stupid movie…lets just say I get freaked out real easy now."

He tightened his arms around me, "Don't worry. I'm right here."

Someone stepped into the room with a flashlight beaming on our faces. I put my hand in front of my eyes blocking the light and squinted through it.  
"Carlisle?" I asked as he moved the light out of our faces.

"Yeah it's me. I'm just here to turn the machine on," He walked around the bed and pushed a button on the heart monitor.

I still don't understand why he's hooked up to it. It's not like he's still dying…is he? "Carlisle?"

He fully turned towards me, "Yes Bella?"

I looked at Edward's hooked up hand then at the monitor, "Can I ask why he still has to be hooked up to the heart monitor?"

He smiled, "Of course. Well I'm just being precautious with Edward. He got hit close to his heart so we need to keep any extra eye on him until he's completely healed. This way if something happens to him it'll show on our computer."

I nodded, "So when will he be able to leave?"

He walked around the other side of the bed and checked under Edward's bandage, "Well he's almost healed so I'd say a couple more days if he still gets his treatment as scheduled."

He bandaged Edward up again, "By the way Officer Swan wanted for me to inform you that Jane was released. They found no evidence of her in your house except in Edward's room," he turned to Edward, "Which you _will _be explaining to me later."

He looked down guiltily. "When did you see him?" I asked.

"About an hour ago, actually. He went to go see your mother," he said casually.

I widened my eyes in horror, "What?" I quickly got off the bed, "Oh no, no, no, no, no."

"Bella what's wrong?" Edward asked.

"He's going to my mom's house! One of the other reasons my dad left was because he couldn't pay off John. If John's there what do you think he'll do to him? I'm not even the one with the debt and look what he tried to do to me," I shook my head, "I have to go find him."

"Bella, there's a blizzard outside you can't go," Edward tried to reason.

I shook my head, "It doesn't matter. I don't want to accept this but he's my father and I love him even if he doesn't love me. I'm going to go look for him."

"Well at least take someone with you," Edward said.

"Like who?" I asked desperate to leave.

"I don't know. Call Emmett or Jasper or something," he was practically pleading now.

"I can't wait for them to get here. I'll be back soon. I promise," I gave him a quick peck on the lips and quickly left the room.

I wrapped my coat tightly around me before leaving the hospital and entering the blizzard. I shivered from the cold before looking around. There was too much snow for me to drive. Luckily my old house wasn't far from here.

It was quiet. Too quiet; eerily quiet. I ran through the snow and towards my house. I could hear arguing from inside the house. My heart sped in my chest making me run faster.

"Don't!" I heard my mother scream before I heard a gunshot. I froze in horror before running to the door and slamming it open. My heart stopped for a second as I saw my dad in a puddle of blood where my mother was in my dream. I looked up to see John pointing the gun at me. I ducked in time and dodged the bullet.

I scrambled up from the floor and ran out the door.

_You should have listened to Edward!_

Oh now your taking his side!

_You should have stayed with him! _

And just let dad die?

_You're running away from a murderer, if you don't kill him or trick him in some way dad will die anyways._

God! Just shut up and let me think!

Luckily I can run faster than the old fart. I quickly ran down the street and hid behind a car. He ran past the car letting me walk around it and head back to the house. I ran faster than before and made it into the house. My mom was crouched over him crying.

"Dad?" I ran to his side and checked for a pulse. He was still alive. "You have to help me take him to the hospital," I told my mom. She got up and backed away against the wall while shaking her head. "What? You have to mom!"

She shook her head and looked at me sternly, "I'm _not_ your mother."

_What is wrong with her?_

She doesn't love us anymore.

_Oh, right._ I clenched my jaw, "Fine. But your husband _will_ go to jail for this."

I picked my dad up from under the arms and started dragging him out of the house. I pulled him with as much strength as I had, hoping that John wouldn't come back. I was already in front of the hospital doors when I looked up and saw him. I widened my eyes in fright as he pulled the trigger.

**A/N: What do you think will happen?**


	20. I Want You

**Chapter 20**

I tried my best to move out of the way but it grazed my right arm. I screamed in pain as I clasped my hand over it. I looked down at my father, who I dropped to the ground, and painfully started dragging him to the doors. I looked up to see him pull the trigger again but nothing came out. He started making his way towards me.

I gently put my dad back on the ground and searched in my jean pockets for my pepper spray. I pulled it out of my front pocket right when he was in front of me. I quickly sprayed it in his eyes making him yell from the pain. I kicked him back in the stomach. He fell to the ground rubbing his eyes.

"Bella!" He yelled my name in rage. "Your father _will_ pay for this!"

"You've already shot him! What else do you want?" I screamed frustrated.

"You!" he screamed as he looked up, squinting through his eyes.

I revolted back surprised by his answer, "Why me?"

He got up making me take a step back. Well my luck hasn't changed much because I slipped on ice. I fell with a small shriek and winced at the pain in my arm. I looked down at the ice to see it colored red from my blood. I tightened my eyes at the sight and looked up to find him right over me.

He bent down and grabbed my grazed arm roughly. I screamed from the pain as he lifted me up with that arm. "Why do you think I fought with your dad? Why do you think I married your mom? It was all for you."

I was getting more confused by the second, "Why me?" I repeated.

"Isn't it obvious? I _want_ you, Bella," he looked into my eyes full of lust.

My eyes widened and I struggled against his hold, "You can't_ have_ me! Let _go_ of me!" I kicked him in the groin causing him fall to the ground. Using the strength I had left I grabbed my dad from the upper arms and entered the hospital wincing from the pain in my arm.

"Help me! He needs help!" I yelled looking around the room. A doctor I didn't know came out with a gurney and got help to put him on the gurney. They disappeared into the emergency room in a flash.

"Bella?" I turned around to see Carlisle running towards me with surprisingly Edward behind him. He was wearing his hospital gown and rolling the IV thingy.

I had my hand over my wound as I walked towards them dizzily. "You're hurt," Carlisle pulled me to his side and helped me into a room. Edward was holding my hand and distracting me as Carlisle stitched my arm up. I was lying down on a bed while he did it.

"How did this happen?" Edward asked.

I felt a tear roll down the side of my face, "He shot my dad. He's in the emergency room right now."

He lifted my hand and kissed it, "I'm sorry."

I nodded before shaking my head at the memory of my used to be mother, "She didn't even help me. She didn't help me bring him here. When I asked her for help she told me she wasn't my mother anymore. How could she do that do her own daughter not to mention her ex–husband?"

He tightened his hold on my hand, "I don't know, Bella. She must have something against you."

I snorted, "You think?"

He chuckled lightly before getting serious again, "How did _that_ happen?" he pointed to my right arm.

"John shot me, I tried to get out of the way like I did the first time which thank god I did because I'd probably have a bullet in my head right now if I hadn't. I finally understand some of the things that were confusing to me before."

Carlisle put a bandage around the wound, "What things?"

"He said that the reason he had fought with my father when I was younger was because of me. And the reason he married my mom was because of me," I shook my head as the words finally caught up to me.

"You? Why you?" Edward asked.

Carlisle had already finished bandages my arm. I sat up slowly, Carlisle and Edward helping me and covered my face with my hands. I shuddered at what I was about to say, "He _wants_ me." I slowly uncovered my face and took a deep breath.

"He what?" Edward asked through clenched teeth.

I pursed my lips and looked up at Edward, "Edward, I'm scared. What if he tries to repeat what happened years ago? And this time he succeeds? I don't–I don't want to go through that again. I don't think I'll be able to handle it this time." By now I had silent tears rolling down my eyes.

Edward shook his head before wrapping his arms around me, "Shh…its okay. I won't let him hurt you, ever." I rested my head on his shoulder and stared at Carlisle absentmindedly as the tears rolled down my face.

"Do you know where he is?" Carlisle asked gently.

"He was outside the hospital last time I saw him," I said as my eyes started to droop.

"I'll have the police go out looking for him. And I'll send them to get your mom. She's an eye witness but since she didn't do anything to help she might be considered an accomplice."

I nodded slowly against Edward's shoulder before Carlisle left the room.

Edward pulled away breaking me from my drowsiness, "Lets go to my room." I nodded before getting off the table. I leaned against him as he put his free arm around my waist. I was practically sleepwalking now. I let him get into his bed first and then followed after him.

I cuddled up to him and started falling asleep when, "Bella?"

I looked up, my eyes half open, "Hmm?"

"Do you trust me?" he asked looking into my half opened eyes.

"Yes. Do you trust me?" I asked sleepily.

He chuckled lightly at me, "Yes."

I started drifting off to sleep again, "Bella?"

_God! Now what does he want? LET ME SLEEP! _

Shh! You're going to make me get a headache! Now, let him talk. "What?"

"What exactly happened?"

"I told you–," he cut me off.

"No I meant to us. We used to hate each other _so_ much. And now…" he shook his head for he couldn't describe what we were now.

_Too bad it couldn't stay that way!_ I rolled my eyes internally.

"There's a thin line between love and hate," _What did you say?_

"Love? Is that what this is?" he asked never taking his eyes off me.

"I don't know what this is Edward, really. Hopefully it's something _good_," he chuckled lightly at my bad joke.

_I can't believe you almost said you loved him! Despicable!_

Gosh! What is _your_ problem with him?

_He ruined us! _

How exactly?

_Let's just say I'm all your hopes and dreams and I'm barely alive here._

Yeah Right!

_Okay, okay I made that up. But he did crush your hopes and dreams._

No he didn't.

_Why do you keep saying that?_

I think I'm falling for him.

_NOOO! You can't do that to me!_

Just shut up and be happy that we're alive.

It was quiet in my head after that. Did I kill her?

_No you dimwit I'm _you_ remember? Unless you're dead _then_ I'm dead. _Oh right. "Edward?"

"Hmm?"

I chuckled lightly, very lightly, "Did it hurt you when they arrested her?"

He stiffened under me a bit, "Yes."

"Why?"

"Just because I don't love her doesn't mean I don't care about her. But I see what she really is now," he murmured.

"And what exactly is that?" I asked a bit curious to his definition for her.

"She betrayed me. She almost killed me. So the word I want to say I won't say in front of you," he grinded his teeth.

"That bad, ha?"

"Yes," he said through his teeth.

"I was wondering…" I lingered the sentence.

"What?"

"I know this is strictly private," I yawned, "But did you two ever…?"

**A/N: Tell me what you think!**


	21. Love Story

**Chapter 21**

He shook his head immediately understanding what I meant, "No. You were my first."

My eyes snapped open and I looked up at him fully awake now, "Really?"

"Don't look so surprised, Bella." he seemed a bit disappointed.

"I _am_ surprised. Not that I wanted to even tell you this cause it would embarrass me completely but you seemed so…experienced," I was surprised I didn't blush.

He chuckled lightly, "Did I now?"

I nodded before pursing my lips, "When I saw you with her that night I automatically thought you guys had done _it_ before. But I had already thought that _before_ that night."

"It was just instinct, Bella. Just like how_ you_ did everything that night," _He says it like it means nothing._

There's that annoying voice again. I thought I got rid of you?

_Nope. No such luck._

Of _course_, I've never had it before in my life.

I was starting to drift off again to Edward's humming. He was humming an unfamiliar tune but it sounded beautiful and soothing. I closed my eyes and fell asleep with my head on Edward's chest and my arm over his stomach. I felt truly safe here in his arms. Everything I had said was true; I do trust Edward. And hopefully our relationship would grow stronger when he finally got released.

What if they got worse? Would my heart handle that?

_It'll handle it fine because _we_ don't care._

Ugh! You _never_ listen! And finally I was asleep. How did I know? Well I was having a dream that definitely wasn't real.

The song _Love Story_ by Taylor Swift was playing in the background. I was wearing a dress like for a ball. It was the color of red wine and silky but yet puffy. The top was a corset with beads on it while the bottom just puffed out slightly. Edward was across the room in a tuxedo.

I had seen him in the exact spot every time I came here. He smiled at me from across the room before approaching me, "Hello miss. May I ask for this dance?" He held his hand out for me to take.

I smiled before placing my hand softly against his, "Of course."

He led me to the dance floor and we were practically floating on the wooden floors. "What's your name if I may ask?"

I smiled before blushing slightly, "Bella Swan."

He smiled, "Your name fits you."

I smiled wider, "Thank you. May I ask for your name?"

He smiled wide showing his pearly whites, "Edward Cullen."

"That's such a pretty name."

He chuckled, "Thank you."

I looked around the room at the other guests.

"Can I show you something?"

I bit my lip, hesitating, "Sure."

He took my hand and led me outside. We walked passed the house and into a lovely meadow, "Wow. It's so beautiful."

"Just like you."

I looked down and blushed fiercely at his comment.

"I feel like…I know you already; like we were meant to meet each other. As if it was destiny. I have this strange connection to you Bella. Every time you've come to one of our party's I've wanted to ask you to dance with me. But I never had the courage to. I was scared you'd say no to me," he confessed taking my hands into his.

I had been watching him from across the room since the very first party I attended. I had been fifteen back then; it's been three years.

"Bella, I love you. I know it's crazy because we just met but I know I do."

The strangest thing is; I love him too.

"It's not crazy Edward. I love you."

I woke up to a strange eerie silence. It was quiet in the room. All I could here was someone breathing beside me. I fluttered my eyes open to find Edward's eyes on me. He had a weird expression on his face. He looked a bit surprised but yet jubilant. I looked away from his stare and at the heart monitor. It wasn't beeping. _Is he dead?_

No! Wait…he's alive right? I looked back and sighed in relief to see him breathing.

_Damn it!_

Your evil you know that? "They took the heart monitor off already?" I asked sleepily.

I rubbed my eyes waiting for an answer, "Yeah," he said as if he were in lala land–not really here just answering automatically.

"What's wrong?" I asked concerned about his expression.

"I didn't know you talked in your sleep," he stated.

"Yeah I've been doing it since I was a kid–wait–why? What did I say or what?" I was starting to freak out.

"You said my name a couple of times. And then towards the end you said I wasn't crazy and that you loved me."

My eyes widened so wide I thought my eyelids would rip off, "Oh my god! I did?"

He nodded although now he seemed a bit dissatisfied, "Yeah." He leaned his head back on the pillow and looked away. I picked my head up to see his face. He had a small tear flowing down his eye.

I couldn't believe it. He was crying because he thought I didn't mean it. Does he love me?

_No._ Oh yeah? Then why is he crying? "Edward?"

"What?" his voice broke a bit.

"Why are you crying?" I lightly touched his cheek and tried to turn his face towards me. He shoved my hand away and looked away wiping his eyes with the back of his hand.

"I'm not crying."

I was starting to feel bad. A part of me actually _did_ love him. I'd hate to admit it but I was in love with Edward Cullen.

_What?! How could you do this to me?!_

Hello?! You _are_ me! Duh! Anyways, I may love him but I'm just not ready to tell him.

I looked up to see Carlisle walk through the door, "Hi Carlisle."

He smiled, "How's your arm?"

I didn't even feel it "Is it supposed to be numb?"

He walked around the bed; I sat up, and he examined it.

He ran his hand down my arm, "Did you feel that?"

I bit my lip, "Barely."

He moved his hand up in the air indicating to get up, "Follow me."

I got up and everything around me spun, "Whoa."

Carlisle helped me back on the bed; Edward had his hands on my waist for support.

"You okay?"

I shook my head to shake the dizziness off, "Yeah, I think I just got up too fast."

The room was back the way it was supposed to be; still.

I got up again and started following Carlisle out, I turned to Edward, "I'll be right back," I said a bit shyly before walking out. I followed Carlisle into a room and sat on the bed. "So what's up doc?"

He smiled lightly, "I'm going to have to give you a blood fusion. You've lost too much blood that's why you were lightheaded earlier. And since you lost a lot from your arm, it's starting to lose feeling."

I sighed in frustration, "Does this mean I'm going to need a room until I've gotten enough blood?"

He nodded, "It shouldn't take long, just a day or less. You'll probably be able to leave by tomorrow morning."

"Great, just great," I said sarcastically.

"Edward can be in here with you. That's actually the reason why I was going to his room. He's going to be released in a bit. He's completely healed. I don't know how the kid did it. He healed pretty fast."

"Edward is being released?" I asked happily.

"Yes and you're being admitted."

"This _so_ sucks," he chuckled lightly at what I said.

He gave me one of the hospital gowns and left the room; letting me get dressed. He went to go give Edward the good and bad news and of course let him free. Unlike me, now _I'm _prisoner. Well at least it's only for a day right? I got into the gown and got under the covers waiting for Carlisle to hook me up with some blood.

"You ready?" He asked sticking his head in.

"Yes. Unfortunately."

He chuckled as he walked in, "Edward went home with Alice. He said he was in desperate need of a shower and a good bed."

I smiled on the outside but frowned on the inside. I thought he would stay with me like I stayed with him. Are things going to get weird now because I accidently said I love you to him in my sleep? He hooked me up quickly and painlessly before leaving the room. He also gave me an anesthetic for the pain in my arm.

I can't believe I'm in here because of my arm.

_Why not you've been in here just because you broke your foot or scratched your head?_ _Don't you think this is more serious?_

Maybe.

_Maybe? Ha! _

I closed my eyes to try and stop the tears that wanted to brim over my eyes. I feel _so_ gullible. I can do someone a favor but they can't return it. Slowly I started to fall asleep. It was still dark from the blizzard. The lights were still off in the hospital.

It was night time now and it's darker than before. I was starting to get scared. I didn't need a heart monitor so I didn't even have the light from_ that_ to help me.

I woke up to the sound of the door opening. I snapped my eyes open and looked towards the door but it was too dark. I didn't even see a light come through as they opened it. I could hear someone else breathing. "Carlisle?" I heard someone stop in there steps, there shoes squeaked on the floor.

I sat up higher on the bed, "Okay. That isn't funny. Just come out already." Nothing.

_Scream! _

Why? I don't know who it is. What if it's Edward?

_Yeah right!_

Okay you have a point. I squinted into the darkness straining my eyes to see who it was. My head jerked back and my heart raced when I saw the person in front of me.

**A/n: Might be a while til I update again I'm a bit busy with college and just life in general to be writing right now :/**


End file.
